Dragon Flame
by Elensaa
Summary: AU. On the night of his sixteenth birthday, Harry recieves a letter. After finding his heritage, Harry returns to Hogwarts for a year of Slytherins, wild powers and lessons. Can he learn from those he once called enemies, and can he fall in love? HD SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** AU. Harry gets a letter on his sixteenth birthday. Discovering his heritage, he heads back to Hogwarts for a year of studies, Slytherins and wild powers. Also, what can he learn from those he once considered enemies, and can he fall in love? HD SLASH.

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own anything from Harry Potter. Don't sue me, you won't get anything…I've no money.

A/N: Yes, another one! I can't help it, it just popped into my head. Well, I hope you like. I'm not sure it's going yet, though. Also, there's another chapter of Wild at Heart up.

Please read and review!

**Ch.1.**

Harry Potter sat in the edge of his bed. It was 11:58 on July 30th. In two minutes, he would be sixteen.

He had only been back at the Dursleys for three weeks, and already he was slimmer. Mostly, it was because the Dursleys hardly ever fed him, but partly, it was the grief for Sirius weighing on his heart, and putting him off his food.

12:00.

He was sixteen.

Harry looked out of his window, searching for owls bearing birthday cards for him. He was so preoccupied with gazing out at the dark night, he nearly jumped out of his skin at the POP behind him.

Turning around, Harry saw a goblin standing next to an old trunk.

"Special delivery for Mr. H. Potter," the goblin announced. "Sign here, please."

Harry took the parchment and quill from the knarled hands and looked at them.

**DELIVERY FOR: H. J. Potter.**

**FROM: L. Evans Potter.**

His mother. This was from his mother.

With shaking hands, Harry signed the parchment and handed it along with the quill back to the goblin. The goblin carefully inspected the signature, then with a nod, left.

Harry flung open the window so any owls could get in, and knelt by the trunk.

There was a letter stuck to the lid, so Harry took that off and opened the envelope, sitting on his bed to read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this then my suspicion was correct, and James and I were betrayed to the Dark Lord. I'm sorry that we left you, and I'm sorry that we couldn't be here to tell you this, and help you adjust._

_There's no easy way to say this, Harry, so I'll just say it. You are not my and James' child. I had a miscarriage when I was six months pregnant. We adopted you. I'm sorry that you are only learning about this now, but your mother did not want you to know until you were old enough to take up your heritage._

_Yes, James and I knew your mother. She arrived on our doorstep a few days after the miscarriage. She was nearing her delivery date, but she was homeless and did not want to go to St. Mungos, so we took her in._

_There was a reason for this. She was not entirely human. She was one of the Dragon Flame. These are witches and wizards whose oldest ancestors were born from Dragon eggs. I do not fully understand it._

_Your mother was the princess of these people. Your father was a lord who had married her, but was killed in a battle with Voldemort. The King, your grandfather, spoke with your mother and sent her to us. He knew of the Prophecy, and that you were the child. Your parents' third defiance of Voldemort was your father dying to distract Voldemort while your mother escaped to give birth to you. _

_I'm sorry, Harry. I know this must be hard for you, but this is the only way to tell you. No one knows that we adopted you. Sae, your mother, modified people's memories so they wouldn't remember the miscarriage, then bound you to us by magic, so there would be no paper documents._

_Sae was ill when she came to us; I think that she grieved for your father so strongly it killed her. She died just after your birth. She held you in her arms, told you that you were perfect and that she loved you. She kissed your forehead and slipped away peacefully with a smile on her lips. She used her last magic in that kiss, placing a glamour on you. I don't know how to break it, though I think she might have left instruction for you._

_During her stay here, she asked me to give you the trunk on your sixteenth birthday._

_I want you to know that I love you as though you were my own child, Harry. I'm sorry that this was hidden from you for so long, but Sae insisted._

_Love,_

_Lily._

Harry sat in shock. He couldn't have read that right. He read the letter again. Finished, he stared blankly at the wall, barely noticing Hedwig fly through the window, landing next to him with a soft _flump _on the bed Automatically, he reached out and took the parcel off her leg.

"_I'm not a Potter. I'm a Prince for some magical race of creatures," _he thought.

By the time the information had sunk in, Pig, Errol and a school owl had come and gone, and Harry had a pile of presents on his bed.

Slowly starting to accept that he was adopted, Harry moved over to the trunk, kneeling in front of it once more, he opened it and peered inside. The first thing that caught his eye was a letter stuck to the inside of the lid.

Pulling it out, Harry opened it to read.

_My dearest child,_

_I am so sorry that I cannot be there with you, but I am watching over you. I know that everything you are learning is a shock, but it was only for your safety that it was hidden from you. If Voldemort had found out who you are before your powers manifested, then you would be in great danger-more than you realise._

_Your father, Mard, was a very brave man and I loved him. He died to save us, I know he did so gladly. If he were alive, he would do anything for you, and loved you much. I cannot speak too much about him, for along with the joy of the memories of him, comes the pain of his loss._

_I placed a glamour on you when you were born, so that you would take on Lily and James' looks. I know that they will have looked after you well until their deaths. Yes, I knew they were to die, but I could do nothing. I'm sorry that you have been alone._

_To remove the glamour, you just have to wish to see your true self._

_In the trunk, I have placed a book about our people, you can read it, or just ask your grandfather. There are also some belongings of Mard and I. I have included some pictures of your father and I also._

_Inside the blue velvet box is my dragon necklace. All the members of the royal family wear these. They are emergency Portkeys to the palace. I have put instructions in with the necklace. It will take you home, if you decide to go. I cannot urge you more to go. It will be good for you. You will get answers, family and tutorage in your powers. They will be difficult to control, and will start to manifest now that you are sixteen._

_One more thing, I was the heir to the throne. Now that I am gone, that task falls to you._

_I am, once again, sorry that I cannot be with you._

_Love burning eternally,_

_Mum._

_XXX_

Harry sat for a moment, before gently folding the letter, putting it back in the envelope and setting it aside.

Standing up, Harry walked over to his wardrobe and opened the door. Standing in front of the mirror, Harry removed his glasses, closed his eyes and wished to see what he truly looked like.

Opening his eyes after feeling a tingling all over his body, Harry looked upon himself. His eyes were a deep sapphire blue, his hair had grown out slightly, his bangs falling into his eyes. The thick locks had tamed and their colour had changed. Instead of the midnight black, his hair was tinted blue in the light, and running through it were blood-red streaks. He had grown a few inches, and he now stood at a respectable six feet, though he was still slim, and his features had become a bit more feminine.

Returning to the trunk, Harry lifted out a pile of photographs. Looking at the top one, Harry found himself staring at a woman who had to be his mother. She was wearing a lilac dress and her face was almost exactly the same as his, except for her violet eyes. Her wavy hair fell down her back in a cascade of bluish black. She was young and beautiful, and Harry loved her immediately.

Moving to the next picture, Harry stared at his father for the first time. He was tall, broad and his handsome face was chiselled. His piercing sapphire eyes seemed to look into Harry's soul. His hair was short, spiky and a deep blood red.

Sitting back on his heels, Harry gave a small smile as he thought that no more could anyone say that he looked like his father, he truly resembled his mother. Glancing through the rest of the pictures, Harry found some of his parent's wedding day, some from everyday, and some from ceremonies and other such things.

Smiling slightly, Harry set them aside with the letter.

Pulling out a blue velvet box, Harry opened it and read the slip of paper inside. Satisfied that the necklace wouldn't suddenly transport him to the palace, he lifted it out.

It was a plain silver dragon, wings spread out in flight, on a black cord. It gave off a pleasant heat and a familiar tingle.

Slipping the cord over his head, Harry tucked the pendant under his t-shirt, feeling it settle comfortingly against his skin.

Lifting a large book out of his trunk, Harry realised that this was the book that his mother had spoken of, Harry resolved to read it in the morning. Putting everything back in the trunk, along with Lily's letter, Harry shoved his birthday presents under his bed and climbed under the covers, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

A/N: So what do you think? I'd really like to know, so please review. BTW, the necklace is based on one I own. I got it from a National Trust shop in Avesbury when I went to visit my mother this summer. I thought it was cool, and seemed like the kind of thing that the Dragon Flame would wear, in honour of their creaters.

Love,

Len


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own young Harry. That credit goes to Ms. Rowling.

A/N: OMG! I can't believe the response I got to chapter one! Thank you all! Especially those who reviewed! You know the drill-replies at the bottom! Also, sorry for the wait, I've been busy at college, but now it's half term. So you might be lucky and get a couple more chapters this week! I'm glad that this fic has gone down well, it's been going round and round in my head for a while, and I really wanted to get it out, and now I am! Hehe! Well, onto chapter two!

**Ch.2.**

When Harry woke up late that morning, the house was suspiciously quiet. Stretching, he looked at the calendar and realised that the Dursleys must already have left for their visit to Aunt Marge. He had thought that they would have woken him up to make them breakfast. Harry shrugged and rolled out of bed.

After a leisurely, pyjama-clad breakfast and a hot shower, Harry frowned at himself in the mirror. He was still wearing Dudley's hand-me downs.

"_I really need new clothes,"_ Harry thought to himself. _"I look terrible."_

Kneeling down, he reached under the bed and pulled out his unopened birthday presents.

Picking up a heavy package, Harry tore open the paper, and out fell the standard Hogwarts letter, leaving it until later in the holidays. Pulling out the note, Harry read Hagrid's untidy scrawl.

_Happy Birthday Harry!_

_I hope you like your present, and I'll see you at school!_

_Hagrid._

Harry smiled and gently pulled open the wrapping to reveal another large tin of fudge. Grimacing, Harry set it aside. He still couldn't get over the fact that every year Hagrid sent him fudge. Chuckling, he set the tin aside and picked up a large parcel with Ron's writing on it.

Opening the stiff brown paper, Harry saw several brightly coloured packages. Pulling out the first one, Harry unwrapped it to find a short note and a box of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes products. Glancing at the note, Harry smiled.

_Harry,_

_As you are our investor, we decided to send you these products, as they will help you to create mayhem and mischief in our places at Hogwarts this coming year. _

_Fred and George._

Proprietors of WWW 

Digging through the box, Harry found some useful items, and, finishing, set the box aside for another time, when pranks were more appropriate-like school.

Grinning, Harry moved to the next parcel. A package of sweets from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Setting them aside after opening a box of chocolate frogs, Harry moved on to the last package. Peeling off the note stuck to the top, Harry opened it to find a card from Ron.

_Hey Harry, mate! _

_Happy Birthday! Hope to see you soon. I hope the muggles aren't treating you too badly._

_Hermione's supposed to be arriving here next week (we're at The Burrow). I haven't started my homework yet, so she's gonna nag me. Have you started? I hope not, that way she won't just nag me. You can share the torture!_

_See you soon,_

_Ron._

Harry smiled. He'd already done his summer homework, so Hermione would just have to be upset with Ron alone. Though, he supposed she'd be proud of him. He only did his homework so early because he was bored. He was glad now; he may not have time for the rest of the summer.

Shaking his head, Harry placed the note aside and tore into the brightly coloured paper. Reaching inside, Harry pulled out a glossy book entitled **The Ultimate Guide to Quidditch Accessories.**

"Wicked, Ron!" Harry exclaimed.

Flicking through the book, Harry grinned. It was great. Harry made a mental note to order a pair of the long-use leather gloves.

Turning to the last present, Harry read the letter attatched.

_Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! _

_I hope you are ok. Are your relatives treating you alright? I hope so._

_Have you started your summer homework yet? I've finished all of mine, of course. I bet Ron hasn't even given his a thought. Honestly, how that boy continues to pass his subjects I'll never know._

_Speaking of Ron, I'm going to the Burrow next week, I suppose I'll see you there._

_Have a nice birthday!_

_Love, _

_Hermione._

Laying the letter aside, Harry turned to Hermione's gift. He knew it was a book as soon as he touched it. That's all she ever got him. Opening it up, he was delighted to see that instead of a boring one, she had picked out a book on advanced defensive magic.

"_Great, just what I need!" _He thought excitedly. _"This could really help in the fight against Voldemort."_

Setting his gifts on the desk, Harry wrote quick thank you notes to everyone, mentioning to Ron that he probably wouldn't be coming that holiday, though note saying why, and thanking him for the invite.

After sending Hedwig off to deliver them, Harry went over to his mother's trunk. Rifling through it and finding the book, he sat down on the bed to read.

The heavy black leather bound book had no title, but when Harry opened it, he saw chapters on everything anyone could want to know about the Dragon Flame.

**What are the Dragon Flame?**

_The Dragon Flame are a race of highly evolved, extremely powerful witches and wizards. They have existed for thousands of years, yet mystery surrounds them, as no one has yet figured out why they were created._

**How were the Dragon Flame created?**

_The story of how the Dragon Flame were created is seen as myth by many witches and wizards, yet is as truthful a tale as the story of the Four Founders of Hogwarts._

_A peaceful Wizarding community was terrorised four thousand years ago, when a dragon descended upon their hidden island. The dragon lived upon a hill in the centre of the island for several years, watching but harming no one. The dragon, it seemed was resistant to every attempt of the islanders to harm it. Eventually, they left it alone. One day, the dragon cut itself with one of it's own tail spines, took to the sky and soared above the town. Watching with awe, for the dragon never moved, the islanders were covered with a shower of its blood as it flew above them. Then, the dragon breathed flame upon the people, but they were not harmed. They instead became a higher form of life. _

_As many know, one of the uses of dragon's blood is the enrichment of life, but mixed with the properties of flame, this appears to have reacted, forming a new form of life._

_A week later, the community rose to discover that the dragon had disappeared, leaving behind one giant, golden egg. The islanders cared for the egg, and one day, a young man, more powerful than all of the islanders was hatched out of the egg. Because of his power, knowledge, and parentage, the man, Bors, was crowed king. He ruled over the people for many years, taking a beautiful young girl as his wife. After his death, his daughter, Amel, took his place. His family still rules the Dragon Flame._

Harry looked up from the book for a moment.

"_Whoa,"_ he thought. _"One of my ancestors was born from a dragon egg. Neat!"_

Stunned, he looked back to the book.

**The Powers of the Dragon Flame.**

_Not much is known about the extent of the powers of the Dragon Flame, especially those of the Royal Family._

_However, it is important to note that Dragon Flame have an incredible affinity for fire. This is most likely explained by the fact that they were, essentially, children of dragons. The true knowledge of what they can do with fire, is, unfortunately, unknown, but it is thought that it can be used by Dragon Flame as a defence mechanism, just as with true dragons._

_The Royal Family is also believed to have a certain amount of control over the other three elements, although this is just a rumour. _

_Dragon Flame are also believed to posses certain rare powers, that only certain gifted witches and wizards are likely to possess. _

_It is well-known, however, that dragon Flame are extremely powerful, even before their inheritance, which takes place upon the stroke of midnight on their sixteenth birthday. This is when they receive their full powers._

Harry frowned. The book was good for sketchy knowledge, sure, but Harry felt like he needed more information.

"_Maybe my grandfather could help me,"_ he thought. _"As the King of the Dragon Flame, he should know a lot about them-us."_

Putting the book back in his mother's trunk, he grabbed the handle and looked around the room. He'd have to come back for the rest of his stuff some other time. Pulling his mother's necklace out from under his shirt, he held the dragon pendant tightly in his right hand and clearly spoke the words that would take him to his true family.

"Take me home."

**Replies to Reviews.**

**Olupotter18- **I'm glad you think it's great! You'll just have to wait to see what Harry's like in school!

**Brionyjae- **thanks for looking out for updates, I hope this one was soon enough for you. Yes, Harry will look like this forever, now that the glamour's broken.

**Misfit2008- **I hope I've hurried enough for you! I'm glad you love it!

**KniGhtInwAitiNg- **Yeah, when I thought of it, I decided to give him cool hair!

**Angelkitty77- **soon enough for you!

**Earthwytch- **oh, you'll get to see his powers soon enough-and maybe someone else's too! (Hehe, I love dropping hints)

**Shania Maxwell-** I'm glad you think he's hot! I kinda thought so too, when I designed the look!

**Moongypsy04-** thanks for saying it's a good idea! Well, I updated like you told me to!

**Lovedbytheangels-** I'm thrilled that you like the story! I love it when people like my stuff!

**BalrogGodZanus-** Thanks! I've always had an idea about doing some writing. I'm going to university next year to do a psychology degree, but I have thought about writing as well-alongside it. I'm glad that you like my writing, it gives me a little fuzzy feeling, 'cause writing makes me happy, and if those who read it like it, then it makes me more happy! Also, I'm glad you like the story!

**Bulisen-** thanks! It was really nice to say it's amazing! Also, thanks for falling in love with my imagination!

**Dragon's Filly-** I'm glad you like it!

**PMS-Ferret-with-a-switchblade-** Yeah, I thought I'd put a different spin on stories where Harry was Lily and/or James' son. I'm glad you like it, though.

**PhantomNight-** You'll see how everyone will take it-in due course, I mean. It's not even August yet. He has a whole month till school!

And generally, THANK YOU!

Love you all,

Len


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, but I wish I did. Alas, I will never gain enough money to buy anything. Pity, I want my own Harry and Draco to lock in a cage as pets. Or maybe a harem… Lemon drop?

A/N: Yes, I'm back so soon! I just couldn't help writing today. I'm just in the mood to write! I've got Moulin Rouge playing on the pc at the mo, as well. I love that film! I like the music, and the dancing, and the costumes. Anyone who has not seen it, must do so soon!

Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing! Hands out chocolate frogs to all! Hope you enjoy this one!

**Ch. 3.**

Harry arrived in a giant entrance hall with a white marble floor, veins of green running through it. The walls were pale green, matching the floor. Behind him was a gigantic wooden door, carved with dragons. Several other doors lead off the hall, but Harry didn't notice as one opened and a tall man stepped in.

"Harry."

Said boy jumped and spun around, staring at the man opposite him.

"…Your Majesty?" he asked hesitantly.

"Nonsense, Harry," the King replied. "Call me Grandad."

Harry smiled.

"Come Harry, leave your trunk, one of the servants will move it to your room," the old man said. "Let us talk. I want to get to know you."

Harry took a few steps towards the imposing man, studying him. He had deep black eyes, and hair just like Harry's mothers, though it was shorter than hers yet longer than Harry's, shoulder-length. He was wearing a pair of black trousers and a deep blue tunic.

Holding his arm out, the king grasped his grandson's shoulder, and gently steered him through a door that opened on its own.

"_Magic."_ Harry thought.

Turning right, they walked down a corridor, styled exactly the same as the entrance hall. Harry glanced upwards to see how the place was lighted, as there were no windows. He saw two slight indents in the ceiling, running parallel with each other along the corridor, fire running through them.

They walked through a door, and Harry looked downwards to gasp and stare in shock. They had entered a room twice as big as the great hall in Hogwarts. The entire left wall was made of windows and French doors leading out onto a set of steps down to a huge garden. The floor was made of the same marble as the hallway and corridor. The wall opposite Harry was made completely of mirrors, as would have been the wall on the right, had there not been a sweeping staircase moving up to the balcony above them.

"This is the ballroom," Harry's grandfather announced, smiling at the young prince's stunned face.

As they began to move towards the stairs, Harry glanced behind him to see that apart from the door, that wall was also mirrored. The whole effect was that of a light, airy room. Harry had a feeling that it would be enchanting if there was a ball held in there, light flickering from the candles in the five huge chandeliers hung from the ceiling (also marble).

The two royals made their way up the stairs, across the marble balcony and to another set of self-opening double doors. Behind them was another corridor, which they walked down part way before turning into a corridor on the left. Finally, they turned right into what seemed to be a massive sitting room. The walls were decorated in a light yellow with green trim, matching the thick carpet below their feet.

Harry was led to a small wooden table and he sat in a green cushioned wooden chair, with his grandfather opposite him. As soon as they sat down, a young man approached carrying a silver tray. He was wearing a red tunic with black trousers and shoes, and a silver belt. The cuffs on his tunic also had silver trimming. He set the tray on the table, bowed, and moved away.

"Thank you, Mull," the king nodded to him. "You may leave, I will summon you later."

The young man bowed again, and left.

"Who was that?" Harry asked.

"Mull? He is one of the servants," was the reply.

"Don't we have house-elves?" Harry asked another question.

"We do, but they just clean. We Dragon Flame do not like to overwork them. I pay as many as will accept it," his grandfather smiled, lifting the lid off a tray, revealing a plate of sandwiches and placing some on his own plate. "I expect that you have many questions for me. I will answer as many as possible, and then I wish to know about you."

"What is your name?" Harry blurted out, blushing.

His grandfather laughed. "Anblick. It means "sight" in German. I was given it because it was plain at my birth that I would be a seer, as I had the mark."

"Do we have a surname?"

"Of course. It also is German, meaning "Dragon child". It was chosen by Bors. We are the family of Drachekind," Anblick answered.

"What would my name have been?" Harry asked quietly, before taking a bite out of his tuna and cucumber sandwich.

"Your parents never thought about it," the king answered quietly. "It is custom to name a child when he or she is born, in accordance to the dominant powers they posses."

"Dominant powers?"

"The Dragon Flame hold the ability to use many of the rare powers, but each is stronger in some form than others," was the explanation.

Harry shook his head. "There's so much I have to learn. Our customs, laws, powers, how to lead-rule, act. It's so confusing."

"I understand," Anblick whispered.

"Will I still be able to go to school?"

"Of course!" Anblick sounded scandalised. "All Dragon Flame go to Hogwarts!"

"Really?" Harry asked. "Which houses were you and my parents in?"

"Why, Slytherin, of course. Apart from the occasional Ravenclaw, all Dragon Flame are in Slytherin," Anblick answered. "Your parents were also Slytherins, a few years ahead of James and Lily."

"Slytherin? So that's really why the Hat wanted me there…" Harry muttered.

"What House are you in, Harry?"

"Gryffindor," Harry whispered. "The Sorting Hat tried to put me in Slytherin, but I'd heard terrible things, so I begged to go somewhere else."

"What terrible things?"

"That all Slytherins were evil," Harry looked down, ashamed.

"I see," Anblick mused. "Harry let's just think for a moment about the houses. Let's start with Gryffindor. They are lucky, loyal and brave. Those are good qualities. Noble, for sure. Ravenclaw. They are smart. They long for knowledge, and cherish it. Also good traits, for learning is valuable. Hufflepuff. They are patient, just, loyal, and they do not mind hard work. It is something they do. They work twice as hard to be as talented as everyone else. This is something to be proud of.

"Now think, what do you have left? Slytherin. What did the Hat tell you about Slytherin at your sorting?"

Harry thought back. "That Slytherins were 'cunning folk' who 'use any means to achieve their ends'."

"Exactly!" Anblick stated. "Why do you think that they need to be cunning and achieve ends? What ends do you think that they have? Survival, of course. Think about the other houses. Do any of them strike you as a place for gifted or abused children to go?"

Harry shook his head. Gryffindor definitely would be a bad place for abused people, they were all rough-and-tumble types, Ravenclaw would just try to analyse their feelings and Hufflepuff were too hard working. Harry didn't want to be mean, but they did seem to need to have to work harder than anybody else.

"If you think about Slytherin himself, you will remember that he was a Parselmouth, a rare gift in itself," Anblick continued. "And those who are talented with rare gifts would definitely be a good place for those who are abused, do you not think? The quietness as they tried to master their gifts, allowing time to think, to sort out feelings. All having to hide their secrets from the world. Slytherins become cunning to help their cause, to stay alive."

"That actually makes sense," Harry said after a moments pause. "Do you think that Slytherin would be a good place for me?"

"Of course, Harry," Anblick smiled. "You are sixteen. Your powers will be manifesting. This summer, you will receive training in how to control and use them, but they will get stronger over time. Help from someone with his or her own talents will help you. Also, many Slytherins tend to be from old Wizarding families, that is what usually gives them the gift of a rare power, the strength of their blood."

"But the Slytherins hate me!" Harry burst out.

"I do not truly believe that," Anblick smiled. "I know that many of their families are tangled up with Voldemort, and are also abusive. Maybe in a way to obtain survival, the Slytherins aim to please their parents by following their views. If they knew that you truly have the power to defeat him once and for all, they may be more open to you."

"Possibly, but that would mean telling them that I'm a prince, not entirely human, and maybe even a display of power," Harry mused.

"Everyone will have to be told that you are Drachekind not Potter anyway, Harry," Anblick reminded his grandson. "The glamour that your mother placed on you cannot be replaced. You will remain in this visage forever."

"That's ok," Harry smiled. "I prefer this one. Is it possible to be resorted?"

"Of course, there is an obscure rule that says a student may request a resorting," Anblick replied. "I will write to your headmaster this afternoon. Come, let me show you your room. I had your mother's redecorated for you."

"Ok," Harry stood up. "Oh wait! I left my things at the Dursleys."

"I will send someone to fetch them for you," Anblick assured him.

"Yes, but I need to write them a note to say I'm never going back, and also whoever goes must be told that my most prized possessions are under a loose floorboard under the bed."

"I will pass on the message," the king smiled.

He led Harry out of the room back to the main corridor. Turning left, they walked to the opposite end of the palace from the ballroom and up another set of sweeping stairs, they headed back towards the centre of the huge building. Turning left, they walked down a short corridor, and down another left turn, then they walked to the only door, situated on the left.

The double doors opened revealing cream walls and a dark blue carpet. Directly ahead of them was a portrait of the palace above a small wooden table with a stone bowl filled with fire. Turning right, they walked down the short corridor into the main room, which was about the size of the entire downstairs of the Dursley house.

Directly opposite Harry stood a giant wooden bookcase, which already had a few books on the shelves. In the middle of that wall was a giant stone fireplace, carved with dragons. In front of the fire stood a large cream leather couch with blue cushions, a small wooden coffee table and a cream leather chair. Opposite that, to Harry's right was a large desk with a comfy chair.

At the far right of the room, stood the largest bed Harry had ever seen. Twice as large as a normal double, the sheets were of blue silk, and the pillows were cream. On either side of the bed were small tables and on either side of them were French doors with light blue drapes, which were currently open, so Harry could see the balcony outside along with a view of the palace gardens.

Looking to his left, Harry saw that there were two doors. Going over and opening the closest one, Harry found himself looking at a room carpeted in the same blue as his room, filled with draws and cupboards, and large mirror at the far and.

"Your wardrobe," Anblick murmured.

Closing the door, Harry opened the other one to see a large bathroom of white and blue marble, with silver fittings.

Shutting the door, Harry turned to his grandfather in order to thank him. Only one word escaped his mouth, though.

"Wow."

A/N: Well, another chapter done! Hehe, I enjoyed writing this one! I hope you enjoyed reading it!

**Replies to reviews.**

**SilverSilencer15-** Was this chapter still awesome? Coz I'd like to keep it that way!

**PMS-ferret-with-a-switchblade- **I'm glad you enjoyed the Dragon Flame, and also, it's lovely to know this is your fave fic! It's so sweet!

**KniGhtInwAitiNg- **I'm happy you enjoyed reading it! And I hope you enjoy this one! What did you think about what happened?

**Redmeadow- **Thanks, I tried to make it original. So what do you think of his grandfather?

**Brionyjae-** I usually try to update once a week, sometimes more if I can. I'm glad that you thought that the history of the Dragon Flame was like a fairy tale, I wanted it to be a bit like that, after all, they are a but mysterious-a dragon coming out of nowhere and creating a new race. It's a strange story. In my mind, at least.

**BalrogGodZanus-** I hope you feel better soon! And that this cheered you up!

**Olupotter18-** Well, do you like Anblick? I hope that their conversation about Slytherins may have given you a few ideas about Draco's part in this story, without telling you exactly what it is?

**Amanda burke-** hope you enjoyed this one just as much as the others!

**Shania Maxwell-** soon enough!

**PhantomNight-** I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! And that I updated soon enough for you!

Thank you to all who reviewed, or just read it!

Love,

Len


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the Harry Potter world. Though I do own the Dragon Flame, Anblick, and the Isle of Flame.

A/N: Hello again! Yes, I'm updating again! I can't help it, I'm really enjoying writing this! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Hope you enjoy this!

**Ch.4.**

"You like the room then, I take it?" Anblick asked with a smile.

"Are you kidding? It's awesome!" Harry grinned.

"Excellent," Anblick replied. "Now, to business. You are clearly in need of new clothing. As a royal, you must have formal wear, as well as casual clothing, all of which must be made of the finest materials. Mull!"

A few moments later, Mull walked into the room, bowed and looked to Anblick.

"Your Majesty?"

"Bring the royal tailor, please," the king requested.

Mull bowed again, and left swiftly. A few minutes later, he came back with a handsome man dressed in a smart green tunic. The man bowed and conjured a stool in the wardrobe room.

"Your Highness, if you would kindly step onto the stool," he bowed his head.

Harry did as he was asked, and stepped lightly up onto the stool. He let the man measure him as many ways as he wanted to, and then listened to the man and his grandfather discussed styles and colours.

"I think that blacks, reds, and blues will suit him most, perhaps with white as well…" the tailor muttered.

"Yes, perhaps with greens and purples," Anblick replied.

"Of course," the tailor nodded. "What styles would you wish for me to make?"

"He must have formal and casual wear. Robes, tunics and trousers. Maybe some muggle-style clothes, perhaps," Anblick answered. "How soon can you have them ready? Casual clothes are of the utmost urgency."

"Well, I can probably have a few sets of casual clothes sent over by this evening, and the rest of the clothes ready in two days, Your Majesty," the tailor bowed.

"Very well," Anblick excused the man.

Harry stepped down off the stool.

"What else are we doing this afternoon?" he asked.

His grandfather smiled.

"Well, you need to be measured for circlets," he replied.

"Circlets?"

"You're a prince, Harry," Anblick laughed. "You cannot attend functions without something adorning your head! Come with me."

Moving to a drawer, the king opened it to reveal three tiaras. They were all silver, though slightly different in design. One was decorated with diamonds, one with sapphires and one with amethyst.

"These were your mother's," he said, sadly. "I thought that you might like them."

Harry moved closer and caressed one gently.

"Thank you, Grandad," he whispered.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness," came a voice from the doorway.

The two royals turned to see an unfamiliar man bowing to them.

"Ah, come in, I was just showing the prince some of your father's work," Anblick smiled.

"I only hope that my work can compare," the younger man replied, graciously.

The crown-maker stayed for around twenty minutes or so. He measured Harry and then made some notes, conferring with the king over the design and gems to be used. Eventually, Harry and Anblick sat on the couch in front of the roaring fire.

"Is there anything else on the agenda for today?" Harry asked.

"Almost," came the reply.

The door opened and Harry turned to see Mull and a younger boy walk out of the corridor into the room proper. Between them, they carried Harry's mother's trunk, which they placed against the wall.

"Harry, I would like you to meet Schutz. He is to be your companion, as Mull is mine," Anblick explained. "He will be loyal to you, and a good friend. He is the son of your mother's Ladies maid. His job is to do random chores for you."

"Is that necessary?" Harry asked, feeling daunted and shy.

"Of course!" Anblick replied. "You know so little, Harry. You cannot do all things yourself, you must have help for some of them. Schutz is happy to help. When he heard that it was to be your birthday, he volunteered for this job. Is that not so, Schutz?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Schutz smiled. "I would be honoured to have this job, Your Highness."

Harry looked at the boy, he was around Harry's age, maybe a year or two older, with chocolate eyes, creamy skin and honey-coloured hair.

"Ok," Harry smiled and nodded.

"Excellent!" Anblick stood up. "I must go and write that letter to your headmaster now, so I will leave you and Schutz to become acquainted and perhaps explore the palace and gardens?"

Mull following respectfully behind him, the king left the room. Harry turned to Schutz.

"Well, why don't you show me around?" he grinned.

"Yes, Your Highness," Schutz bowed his head, and walked with Harry out of the room.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry returned to his bedroom later that night, companion in tow to discover that his belongings from the Dursleys had arrived. With Schutz's help, he unpacked them onto various shelves.

Soon, Schutz ran a warm bath for him and laid out a towel, pyjamas and a robe in the bathroom.

"Your bath is ready, Your Highness," he said. "I shall turn down the bed, and then, if I may go to supper?"

"Of course. Thank you," Harry replied. "You are dismissed for the night. Enjoy yourself, Schutz."

The brown eyed boy bowed and left.

As Harry lay relaxing in the bath, he reflected on the day. First, at midnight, he'd learned he was adopted and that he was a prince for a magical race. Then, he'd learned a little about his people, and moved out of the Dursleys into a magnificent palace. He'd met his grandfather and learned that most of his family were from Slytherin, and that he should be resorted.

At dinner, which he attended in an informal dining room with his grandfather, Harry had learned that Dumbledore was allowing him to be resorted, and had seemed to take the news he wasn't a Potter particularly well. On top of that, Anblick had informed him that starting tomorrow, Harry was to train in his new powers in the mornings, and then spend some time in the king's company, learning laws, and mannerisms for the time he would take the crown.

"_And the worst thing is, although it's been happening all day, I'll probably never get used to the constant bowing and mutterings of 'Your Highness'!" _he thought, chuckling to himself at the thought that that was the only part of the day he was willing to complain about.

Climbing out of the bath, Harry dried off and pulled on his soft pyjamas, sent earlier by the tailor. Moving back into his room, he walked over to the bed, and climbed between the warm sheets. His mattress was deep and soft. Closing his eyes, Harry willed the fire-lit chandelier to go out, as Schutz had taught him earlier. Blanketed in darkness, he let the soothing thrall of sleep wash over him. After all, it had been an eventful and tiring day.

A/N: I know, kinda boring, but I had to have a little filler, so we can get to the interesting part. Only a couple of chapters and we go to Hogwarts, though!

**Replies to Reviews.**

**PhantomNight- **Well, this chapter was more filler than the last, but onto the more interesting stuff next chapter!

**Amanda burke-** thanks! I'm happy that you think it's good!

**KniGhtInwAitiNg-** I'm glad you like his room! And, you got more about his wardrobe! Yes, Harry will be getting dance lessons. What's the good of a prince that can't dance. Especially as there will be a ball soon..oops! maybe I shouldn't have said that! Oh well.

**Brionyjae-** Thanks! I put quite a bit of thought into the palace. I wanted it to be very cool and a but mystical. I also needed a good explanation for why Harry should be in Slytherin. Plus I thought that Dragon Flame, with a slightly higher conscious than normal wizards would be in Slytherin. Especially royalty, in case they needed to manipulate the nobility or something. I'm sure I don't think of everything, but thanks for the compliment!

**Aznfyre-** Now why would I drop hints? That would just ruin it! (psst! See KniGhtInwAitiNg's reply for a spoiler!)

**BalrogGodZanus-** I'm glad that you're feeling better! Of course you can call me Calliope! It would be an honour to be named after her!

**Shania Maxwell-** Well, Harry's going to learn more soon! Next chapter, actually. Hogwarts soon as well. And the Slytherins may surprise you!

**Ryo Sama-** Thanks for the compliment! Also, I like to try to be original, so…Dragon Flame arrived in my mind! Thanks for reviewing!

Thank you to everyone!

Love,

Len


	5. Ch 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any HP characters or places.

A/N: I'm so sorry that I've been away! My Dad is a nasty person and took my pc away. Then college had to be all mean and stuff and give us exams! But, yesterday was the last day of my exams, and so in celebration, I've nicked a library pc to give you a little update! So, enjoy!

**Ch.5.**

Harry woke up slowly, hearing small movements in his room. It was probably Dudley, shuffling about, looking through the mess on Harry's desk, looking for blackmail material. He seemed to like doing that nowadays.

Opening his eyes, missing the good dream he'd been having about being a prince for a magical race, Harry did not see the small, dank room and overweight blond boy he was used to, but instead, the large room at the palace, and Schutz, moving around doing small jobs.

Sitting up, Harry mumbled, "Oh, so it wasn't a dream."

Obviously hearing him, Schutz turned around.

"Your Highness, I was just about to wake you," he said. "Here is your breakfast. The King sent it to your room as a late birthday treat."

He placed a tray on Harry's knees.

After eating the toast smothered with fruity jam, Harry took a shower and pulled on some of the casual clothes sent by the tailor last night-a pair of soft blue jeans, trainers and a black t-shirt.

Turning to Schutz, he asked, "What am I going to do today?"

"The general of the Dragon Flame army is waiting in the ballroom, so you can begin your training," was the answer.

Nodding, Harry left the room, Schutz trailing behind him.

A/N: I'm sorry it's so short! I don't have much time! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!

IMPORTANT!

Here, as an extra treat, is an extract from a new fic I'm working on at home. It doesn't have a name yet, but I'd like to know what you think notheless, if you don't like it, I'll not write it!

It was too much. The pain was gone now, but the images and voices were driving Harry mad. He clutched his head and tried every occlumency technique he'd attempted to learn last year. It didn't work.

Harry was getting desperate.

"Stop!" he yelled, digging his fingernails into his forehead. "Please stop!"

Suddenly, Harry found a clear, quiet spot inside of him, and he realised he knew what to do. Focusing on silence and blackness, he pushed through the images and the noise, and it all stopped, muffled behind a curtain in his mind.

Opening his eyes, Harry was horrified to find he couldn't see anything.

"Harry, how are you feeling?" Voldemort's voice penetrated Harry's panicked state.

"What have you done to me?" he demanded.

"I have turned you into a weapon," Voldemort answered casually.

So, what do you think? You no like-me no write.

I don't have time to respond to you all individually, I have class in a minute, so I'd just like to thank:

Redmeadow

KniGhtInwAitIng

BalrogGodZanus

Shania Maxwell

Fudgebaby

PhantomNight

Midnights rose

Aznfyre

Draeconin

Amanda burke

DDA

BakuraXManiksBoys

Kozie

Brionyjae

Beth5572

Olupotter18

Herovillain

Animmage

Misfit2008

Joji Sada

Kavfh

Dracorox418

Sarah-sama

Lovedbytheangels

Sparkley-tangerine

B Madden

Never Odd or Even

Obsidian-Dragon-Phoenix

For your reviews!

Love, Len


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's another chapter! Sorry for making you wait so long for it! Enjoy!

**Ch. 6.**

Harry walked into the ballroom, Schutz following him. In the centre of the huge room was a tall man with a thin black moustache and thinning black hair. His dark eyes glittered when he saw Harry stood on the balcony. He bent his large, muscled body forwards into a bow.

"Your Highness!" he barked in a deep voice. "I am honoured to meet and serve you, as I do the rest of your great family."

Harry nodded and descended the stairs.

"Thank you, sir," he replied, slightly intimidated in the shadow of the general. "I am glad to be taught by you."

"Thank you, sir," the general said, beaming. "We should make a start on your training now. We're going to start by manipulating fire. Now, don't worry if you don't get the hang of it straight away, some do find it hard."

So they set to work. Schutz stood in the corner, watching silently. The general provided a candle, and lit it with the power of his mind. Then he told Harry how to manipulate the flame.

"What you need to do, Your Highness, is send out the energy inside of you, and direct it towards the flame," he explained. "Once you can feel the energy, use your magic, your energy, to make the flame move the way you want it to."

Harry closed his eyes, and sent out his magic. He pushed it gently towards the candle, and instantly got the impression of energy. It felt warm, and soothing, and Harry caressed it with his power. Then, opening his eyes, he kept a hold on the energy within the fire and pulled it upwards, shaping it into a ball.

In the corner, Schutz gasped, and the general beamed.

"Well, Your Highness!" he boomed. "You clearly are your mothers' son! I've never seen anyone but her manipulate fire on their first attempt! You have definitely inherited her vast power!"

Harry was pleased with the compliment, and set about the next few tasks set out for him. The morning passed quickly, and Harry soon found himself encased in his grandfather's study, learning about etiquette, and the customs and traditions of the Dragon Flame.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

In less than three weeks, Harry had managed to manipulate fire in any number of ways, and the skills learned with that allowed him to manipulate the other three elements, too. He had also learned to conjure fire, and travel by it. This was the one task he'd struggled with, and as he became more and more frustrated with it, he had accidentally discovered his high power.

/FLASHBACK/

_Harry tried again. He conjured fire and wrapped it around his body like a whirlwind. Then, concentrating hard, he attempted to split his body into particles and push them into the fire to be transported. However, with his mind focused on this, the fire extinguished._

"_Nearly, Your Highness, nearly," the general soothed._

"_But I still can't do it!" Harry yelled. He'd been trying for nearly four days and he still couldn't do it. "It's not fair!"_

_Over in the corner, a vase fell off a table. The three occupants of the room looked over at it, but no-one was there._

_Schutz spotted Harry rubbing his temple. _

"_What's wrong sir?" he asked._

_Harry looked up in a daze._

"_It was like a spark of electricity in my head, and then the vase fell," he explained._

_The general laughed. _

"_Well, at least we know what your high power is!" he chuckled. "You're telekinetic!"_

"_Wow," Harry whispered._

/END FLASHBACK/

It was soon after that that Harry had managed to travel by fire, and he'd gone to work on mastering his telekinesis. He could now use it when he wanted to, though the spark in his head wasn't all that pleasant. Though, despite his control, it still caused a few problems when he got over-emotional.

The young prince had also read all the books in the palace library on traditions, politics and the Dragon Flame, and was as knowledgeable as if he'd been brought up in the palace.

He knocked on the study door. He was almost sad, he would be returning to Hogwarts next week, and he would miss his grandfather. The doors opened, and Harry walked inside.

"You wanted to see me, Grandad?" he asked, sitting in his usual chair next to the desk.

"Yes," Anblick put his quill down. "Harry, you are aware that in Dragon Flame tradition, the heir to the throne formally accepts their title after their sixteenth birthday?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, obviously, you have had to be taught the ways of the Dragon Flame," Anblick continued. "So there are special circumstances surrounding you. Now, there is another heir, my nephew's son. However, I would like you to become crown prince. It is your decision, though."

Harry thought about it, but realised that for the past few weeks, he'd thought about his future in terms of kingship. He smiled as he realised that he'd already made the decision he'd been dreading.

"Of course I want to inherit the throne!" he answered.

Anblick nodded, "you will make a great ruler. Just like your mother would have. Very well, I shall arrange everything for Friday. You will be formally crowned prince in a ceremony, followed by a ball on Friday night. That will be your chance to meet the rest of the family and the nobles.

"On Saturday, you shall meet the people. I shall arrange a procession for your welcome home."

Harry nodded, but a thought rose in his mind.

"Grandad, I still haven't spoken to my friends, and, well…"

"You are worried that they will not take the news of your station well if they find out with the rest of the students next Tuesday," Anblick finished for him.

Harry blushed, "Yes, well, Hermione would understand after a while, but Ron would be very upset."

"You'd better get writing then!" Anblick smiled. "Invite them! They can arrive on Thursday afternoon, and stay over until Sunday morning. On Thursday, you can talk to them, and then they can come to the ball, and take part in the procession!"

"Thank you, Grandad!" Harry cried, grinning.

He was dismissed, and practically ran to his room, to write to his friends.

A/N: Well, here we go! Another chapter! Still haven't got my pc back, but Dad gets home tonight, so I'll hopefully get it then! Hope you enjoyed this! Please review!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

Love,

Len.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything! Still make nothing off this story!

A/N: Hello my lovelies! Sorry this took so long! I haven't had time! Here's the next chapter! CHERUB and Wild at Heart updates coming soon!

**Ch. 7.**

Hermione sat in front of the window in the Weasley's living room, Harry's letter clutched in her hand. She glanced down and read it for the hundredth time.

_Hi Ron, Hermione!_

_I know it's been a while since I've been in touch, and last time I was, I told you that something had happened. Well, it's time for me to tell you what. But not in a letter, what's happened is far too important._

_I want to invite you two to stay with me from Thursday afternoon to Sunday morning. Make sure you bring your dress robes, and at least one set of smart, casual clothes. I won't tell you why, but trust me, you need them! _

_I won't be coming to pick you up myself as you won't recognise me, but I'm sending a friend of mine. He's called Schutz. When he gets there, ask him how we three became friends. He'll pick you up at three. _

_See you soon! _

_Love, _

_Harry._

Hermione smiled slightly at the reference to their first year. Only the three of them knew about the troll. However, she couldn't help but worry about what Harry meant when he said that they wouldn't recognise him. Had he changed a lot? Was it just physical changes, or had he changed inside too?

She'd been worried when she'd found out that he was leaving the Dursley's to go somewhere on his own, but Dumbledore didn't seem concerned, so it couldn't be that bad a thing.

"Ronald, you only had lunch a while ago!" Mrs. Wealsey's voice drifted in from the kitchen. "Get out of that cupboard! No doubt you'll eat at Harry's! He won't let you starve!"

Ron, with a beet red face, emerged from the kitchen, a sandwich in his hand, that his mother hadn't managed to pry from him.

There was a knock on the door, and Hermione raced to stand behind it.

"Who's there?" she called.

"Schutz," came the reply.

Hermione felt a thrill go down her spine. It was Harry's friend!

"How did Harry, Ron and I become friends?" she asked.

"It took an insult, a mountain troll and a _Wingardium Leviosa_," Schutz answered.

Hermione turned to Mrs. Weasley who stood behind her.

"That's the right answer," she whispered.

Mrs. Weasley nodded, and allowed her to open the door. On the step sttod a tall, muscled boy with blond hair and brown eyes.

"My lady," he said with a bow. "Sir."

Hermione glanced over her shoulder to see Ron staring at the well-mannered boy.

"It's nice to meet you," Hermione replied with a smile.

The boy inclined his head.

"Where is your luggage?" he asked.

Ron pointed to the two large bags in the hallway, and the boy picked them up. Addressing Ron's mother, he said, "I will bring the lady and sir back by eleven o'clock on Sunday morning Ma'am."

Mrs. Weasley beamed and nodded, hugging both of the teenagers, and asking them to say hello to Harry for her.

With the goodbyes out of the way, Ron and Hermione followed Schutz out into the lane where a large dark red limousine was waiting.

"Wow!" Ron gasped. "We're not going in that are we?"

"Yes, Sir," Schutz answered, putting their luggage in the boot. Coming round to the side of the car, he held the door open for them. Hermione got in first, followed by Ron, who couldn't believe his luck.

Schutz didn't sit in the back with them, but rather got into the front seat with the driver. Ron glanced around the spacious back seat.

"Wonder why Harry's got all this? It's rather swank isn't it? Seems like something Malfoy would send to pick his mates up in," he commented.

"Well, you know Harry's got money," Hermione replied. "And we don't know where he's living now. Maybe this is the only type of car they've got."

The car set off, smoothly gliding down the lane. After a moment, there was a jerk like a portkey, and the car jumped from the lane to a road on a cliff overlooking the sea. They drove along the road, and turned right onto another, larger one, climbing a hill. They reached the summit and glided through a massive set of wrought iron gates, and stopped in the courtyard of the largest palace either of them had ever seen.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry had woken up that morning with a sense of dread. He knew Hermione wouldn't care that he wasn't a Potter, but a Drachekind, that he was a prince, not an ordinary boy, but Ron, he would need to adjust. He hated it when Harry seemed luckier than himself It got in the way of their friendship sometimes.

Schutz switched the shower on for him, and laid out clean clothes, and Harry looked into the mirror as he brushed his hair. He looked good. Black pants, slightly baggy hung nicely off his hips, and made his hair look even darker, and the blue shimmer standing out even more. The red t-shirt matched the red streaks in his hair, bringing them out, making them look even brighter. Black trainers completed the look, along with his Dragon pendant, which he never took off.

After he had eaten and brushed his teeth, Harry wandered down to the ground floor, and passed through a door in the main corridor. Going down a set of steep stairs, he entered the room containing cases full of the crown jewels. The guards bowed to him as he passed case after case of glittering jewels. He liked to come down here, as there were several things that belonged to his parents.

Stopping before a case, he peered in at the small tiara of silver with tiny diamonds.

"It was your mother's," Anblick's voice came from behind him. "She used to wear it at parties until she turned about fourteen, and started wearing the larger ones."

Harry nodded. "It's beautiful."

An idea struck him, and he turned to his grandfather.

"Grandad, I know the crown jewels are meant only for the reigning monarch, but please may I borrow this?" he asked.

"Harry, anything that belonged to your parents, you can do what you like with, do not ask for permission," Anblick smiled.

Harry motioned to a guard.

"Put this tiara into a box and have it brought to my room," he instructed.

Turning to his granddad, he whispered, "thank you."

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry spent the rest of the morning in his room, reading a book he'd found in the library. It was quite interesting. It was a study of the first recorded telekinetic witch in history.

'_Now why couldn't we learn stuff like this in History of Magic, rather than stupid old goblin wars?'_ he thought.

Harry was so absorbed in the book that he barely noticed that it was time for lunch, and would have missed it if Schutz hadn't reminded him. He ate with his grandfather, and when the king went back to his study, Harry returned to his room and the book. It was only when Schutz left to pick up Ron and Hermione that he put it down.

It was about five past three that Schutz entered his room to tell him that his friends were waiting in the foyer. Harry nodded and started for the door.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Ron and Hermione stepped out of the car, the door held by Schutz.

"Are we in the right place?" Ron asked, intimidated by the huge building.

"Yes sir," Schutz replied, leading them up the steps.

The two guards stood on either side of the gigantic wooden doors bowed their heads, and placed their hands on the doors, which opened.

The three teenagers entered a large marble foyer and the grand doors closed behind them with a booming sound. Schutz turned around.

"Please wait here a moment," he requested, before disappearing through a door opposite them.

"This is weird," Ron whispered. "Why would Harry live here? And where is here?"

Hermione had been examining the carvings on the doors they had entered by.

"I think we're in the palace of the Dragon Flame," she answered.

"The who?"

"The Who was a muggle band," she sighed. "The Dragon Flame is a magical race of creatures which live on an island off the coast of England. The island is hidden by the deepest of magics. The Dragon Flame used to be normal wizards and witches once, but a dragon came and did something to them, and now they hold a higher level of magic than most wizards. Only those with high powers have anything like their power."

"Oh."

"Hi Ron, Hermione," came a tentative voice from the doorway.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry made his way down to the ground floor. He heard Hermione and Ron talking in the foyer and stopped to listen. Hermione had guessed where they were and was explaining to Ron about the Dragon Flame. He should have known that she would have read about them somewhere.

When she finished her explanation, Harry walked through the door into the foyer, the portal opening silently before him.

"Hi Ron, Hermione," he greeted tentatively.

The two turned towards him. After a few moments of staring, Hermione broke the silence.

"Harry, is that you?"

"Yeah, I know I look a lot different to how you remember me, but I told you I'd changed!" he tried to sound light, but he knew he had explanations to give. "How about we go into the living room, and I explain all this?"

His two friends nodded, and Harry turned to lead the way. Spotting Schutz standing nearby, he decided that he didn't want an audience.

"Schutz, I don't really have need of you for now. Why don't you take a break?" he suggested.

"Of course, sir," his companion replied, and with a short bow, he left.

Harry walked into the corridor, Ron and Hermione behind him.

"The informal living room is upstairs, we only use downstairs when we have the nobles visiting," he explained as he lead them towards the ballroom.

Hermione gasped as the doors opened before Harry, revealing the gigantic room.

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing isn't it?" he commented. "I remember how I felt the first time I saw it. The main staircase is in here though, so I suppose I've gotten used to it, and I've had my lessons in here, too."

"Lessons?" Ron asked, speaking for the first time.

"I'll tell you later," Harry replied.

The trio walked to the staircase and made their way up to the first floor. Walking down the corridor they made their way into the light yellow, green trimmed room. Sitting on the large green leather couch, Harry looked at his friends. Hermione sat next to Harry, and Ron took a seat in the armchair that was set at right angles to the couch. There was a plate of snacks on the coffee table, and Harry helped himself to a carrot stick before sighing.

"On my sixteenth birthday, I got a special delivery from Gringotts," he started. "It consisted of a letter and a trunk. It was from Lily Potter. The letter told me that I wasn't the son of Lily and James. Instead, I was adopted. No-one knew. Lily had had a miscarriage, but before anyone could be told, a woman turned up in the doorstep. She was pregnant, and dying. Her husband had been killed by Voldemort as he tried to save her and their unborn child.

"The Potters took her in and she gave birth to a baby boy. She placed glamours on him before she died, giving him the looks of Lily and James, and obliviating the memory of the hospital staff who had helped Lily during the miscarriage. That baby was me.

"My mother was the Crown Princess of the Dragon Flame, her husband, my father, was a noble, also a Dragon Flame. Now that they are gone, I am the heir to the throne. I couldn't be told before my birthday, in case Voldemort found out. My inheritance, when my powers came to the fore, would be the safest time to tell me. That was my sixteenth birthday."

Harry stopped and stared at his friends. Hermione was looking thoughtful, but she smiled and nodded at him.

"I always knew there was something special about you Harry," she whispered.

Ron, however, was looking angry. Suddenly, he stood up and stalked towards the doors.

"Ron!" Harry called. Ron didn't listen. He reached the doors and pulled on the handle, but the doors wouldn't budge.

"They're magic, Ron," Harry said, sadly. "You need to tell them to open."

The red-head did, and stalked off back the way they had come.

"Don't worry Harry, you know Ron, he just needs some time to get used to the idea," Hermione reassured him. "How come you don't tell the doors to open?"

"I'm a royal," Harry answered simply. "I'm part of the magic of the palace. The doors sense my intent to pass through them and open for me."

Hermione nodded.

"Why did we need to bring dress robes?" she asked.

"Tomorrow evening, I'm formally accepting my title at a ceremony at which all the nobles will attend, and it's followed by a ball," Harry replied. "Then on Saturday, there's going to be a procession. I thought you and Ron could take part in it. I thought it would be fun."

"It will be, Harry," Hermione soothed. "Ron'll come round, you'll see. He'll be apologising soon enough. If he doesn't get lost, that is."

"I'll send someone to find him if he isn't back by dinner," Harry smiled. "Come on, I know what you will enjoy!"

He stood from the sofa, pulling Hermione up by the hand, and setting off to the doors.

"What?"

"The library," he replied.

Hermione practically ran.

A/N: Whew! That took ages! I'm still using the college pcs, so I have to try to find the time to do it! Please review!

**Replies to reviews:**

**CAP.L:** I'm glad you think it's awesome! Here's the update! (If you haven't already guessed that is!)

**Treck: **Well, this chapter was longer! What do you think?

**Realdarkangel: **I hope the wait wasn't too long, and that you enjoyed this!

**olupotter18: **Well, there's one more chapter, and then he's back to school! So there will be Draco soon!

**Aznfyre: **I hope this update was soon enough! I hope you like it!

**thuyhy-thuyhy: **I know the chapters are short, I don't have a lot of time to do them. I hope this was longer for you though!

**Mystical Moonstar: **Hope the update was soon enough!

**DestinyEntwinements: **No, the other heir won't be annoyed. As you'll see, he's been waiting for Harry to come back. It was always expected that Harry would take the throne, the other was next in line after Harry.

**QueenB23: **Well, don't choke Ron too much, coz he won't be able to apologize if he can't speak! Lol! Back to Hogwarts soon!

**Shania Maxwell: **Here's more!

**Joji Sada:** Hope it was long enough for you!

**animelvr4evr:** I'm glad I made your day!

**Oracale:** I'm glad you like it!

**Van Helsing Girl6943:** Are the reactions fun enough?

**anime goddess:** Here's the update!

**DDA:** What do you think of Ron and Hermione's reactions? You said you were looking forward to them.

**moongoddess86:** I'm glad you like it!

**Kavfh:** I'll try and find the book! Thanks! I love all my reviewers! I could live (or write) without you! Without you lot, I probably wouldn't have the motivation to update!

**RNet:** Hope it was soon enough!

**OrionLuckyStar:** Yes, you do get a ball! And yes, Ron is jealous. As usual!

**Mystiksnake:** I'm glad you think it's cool!

**HecateDeMort: **Thanks for saying it's amazing!

And once more, thanks to everyone for reading!

Love,

Len


	8. Chapter 8

**Diclaimer: **I still don't own anything!

A/N: Hey! I'm afraid that this may be the last update you'll get in the next couple of weeks! I'm so sorry, but my Dad still hasn't decided whether or not to give back my pc, and today is the last college day before the holidays. We'll be off for two weeks. Hopefully, my Dad will give my pc back in the next few days, but if he doesn't, I swear that I will write the next few chapters of this, Wild at Heart and CHERUB up on paper, and get them typed and loaded as soon as I possibly can when I get back to college!

I hope you all enjoy this! Please review!

**Ch. 8.**

Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the day in the library. Harry had to smile as Hermione ran from shelf to shelf, exclaiming at all the titles she saw. It was near dinner when they finally left, and as they entered the informal dining room, they saw Ron standing with Schutz.

"I found him sitting on the steps, Sir," Schutz said in response to Harry's questioning glance.

Ron walked over to Harry.

"I'm sorry I behaved that way earlier. It was just a lot to take in," Ron mumbled. "I know you're still the same person on the inside."

"That's ok Ron," Harry reassured.

At that moment, the doors opened and Anblick walked in. Harry bowed his head in greeting, as Schutz, Ron and Hermione bowed and curtsied.

"Grandad, this is Ron and Hermione," Harry introduced. "Guys, this is my grandfather."

"It's wonderful to meet you, Your Majesty," Hermione said respectfully.

"It's lovely to have you both here," Anblick smiled. "Harry has missed you terribly. Please, let's eat."

The dinner was long and pleasant, with lots of laughter as Anblick told tales of Harry's mother in her youth, and the things that she would inadvertently do when her temper got out of control. She had caused some devastation in her day.

"Well, it is getting late," the king finally announced. "We should all be getting to bed, there's a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

As they went upstairs, Ron poked Harry in the back.

"What did he mean?" he whispered.

"There's a ball tomorrow," Harry replied, laughing at the look on Ron's face.

As they reached the top of the stairs, Anblick wished them a goodnight, and disappeared into his chambers.

"I've asked Schutz to set up your rooms near mine," Harry said to his friends. "So just follow him. Goodnight."

His two friends bid him goodnight, and Harry went into his own room, and sank gratefully into the bath Schutz had prepared for him.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

The next morning, Harry dressed, foregoing his normal shower, as he knew he would have a bath later that afternoon. He was sitting on his couch, reading his book when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Harry called.

The door opened, and Harry put the book down, waiting for his visitor to appear around the corner. It was Hermione. He'd been expecting her, for he'd sent a note to her room yesterday, requesting that she visit him in the morning.

"Harry!" she gasped. "Your room is amazing!"

"Thank you," Harry grinned. "Come sit down."

Hermione sat next to him.

"Your note said you wanted to see me," she asked quizzically.

Harry glanced up at the portrait hung above his mantle.

"Those are my parents," he pointed to it. "I look a lot more like my mother than my father."

Hermione nodded.

"I've heard so much about the both of them." Harry continued. "But the first time I saw her picture, I felt so close to her. I still feel that every time I look at her. I feel more close to her than I do to Dad."

He turned to Hermione.

"You know, you've been like a sister to me these past few years? I love you Hermione, and I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"I love you too, Harry. You're the brother I don't have. What's all this about?" Hermione replied.

Harry pulled her up by the hand and took her into his dressing room. Opening the cabinet containing his mother's tiaras, he whispered.

"From the time she was fourteen, these were my Mum's tiaras," he explained. "She wore them to important functions."

"They're beautiful!" Hermione breathed.

"Yes, they are," Harry agreed. "But before that, she wore this."

He pulled a smallish box out of the cabinet, presenting it to the girl beside him. Hermione took it and stared at the small tiara inside.

"Schutz's mother used to be Mum's ladies' maid. She's volunteered to assist you this afternoon to get ready for the ball. She said it would be an honour to help the girl who is a close friend of the son of her old mistress," Harry explained. "She'll run you a bath, and do your hair and make-up, help you into your dress. I wondered if you would like to wear the tiara?"

Hermione looked up sharply.

"Harry, that's so generous! I…I would love to, if you don't mind?" she asked.

"I got it out for you, and I offered it to you," he answered. "Of course I don't mind. I think you'll look lovely with it on. And you certainly deserve it!"

Hermione hugged Harry, and they set off to Ron's room, to wake him for breakfast.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry stared into the mirror. He'd bathed, and dressed. Schutz was kneeling next to him, straightening his hemline.

He was wearing dark blue velvet trousers, with a lighter blue tunic. Over that, was a dark blue robe, and his hair was nicely brushed, his pendant gleaming on his chest.

In short, he looked every bit the prince he was.

Feeling nerves flutter in his stomach, he wandered downstairs to wait in the anti-chamber off the throne room. He grandfather, resplendent in purple robes, squeezed his shoulder, before entering after he was announced.

"Welcome friends!" the king called. The buzz of conversation died down. "We are here to celebrate a very special day! My grandson has returned home, and tonight, he is to formally accept his title!"

There was a short round of applause, and then, the announcer tapped his staff on the floor.

"Introducing Harry James Potter Drachekind!"

Harry entered, his head held high, looking as elegant as a prince should. He walked in front of the throne, his grandfather sitting in the magnificent silver chair, cushioned in green. Kneeling on a large green cushion. Harry bowed his head.

When Anblick spoke, his voice was filled with a power that befitted his kingly status.

"Do you accept the responsibility of your position? To help the people of this kingdom, to care for them, and love them? To learn all that you can in order to one day rule them justly and fairly?"

"I accept the responsibility, and swear to uphold this vow," Harry's voice was strong.

Anblick picked up a silver sword, once owned by the first king of the Dragon Flame.

"Then seal your oath by the power of flame!" he called.

Harry, having studied all the traditions of the Dagon Flame, knew what to do. He took the sword, left hand wrapped around the hilt, right hand around the blade, and conjured a fire from within himself. Flames raced up the sword, covering the whole thing, yet not burning Harry's hands. The sword sensed the new magical signature, and bonded with him. The flames abruptly went out, seemingly sucked into the blade. He glanced down and saw, underneath the initials SD, his mother's, the letters HJPD, his own.

"You have sealed your oath!" Anblick spoke again. He picked up a circlet from a cushion held by a servant. It was one of three that had been made for Harry. It was thick and silver, sapphires set into it every few centimetres. Anblick placed it firmly on Harry's head. It settled heavily, yet Harry felt completely comfortable, as though he had been born for this. Which, he supposed, he had.

Standing, Harry turned to the crowd gathered. He saw Ron and Hermione standing to the right, near the dais the throne was set upon. Hermione was wearing a light blue dress, her hair in a smooth elegant bun, a few tendrils falling from it in ringlets, and more curls framing her face. The tiara glittered in front of the bun. She looked stunning. Ron also looked smart in the new black dress robes the twins had bought him.

The announcer spoke again, his staff tapping the floor.

"Introducing His Royal Highness, Prince Harry James Potter Drachekind!"

The people gathered before him bowed and curtsied, and Harry stepped off the dais, heading down the centre aisle, stopping before a wooden platform with a silver bracket. There, he placed the sword and looked up at the tapestry behind it, hanging between the two windows. His name had appeared on the ascension line at the same time he had added his initials to the sword. It was done. He was now officially a prince.

Anblick led the way to the ballroom, and the crown gathered around the edges of the dance floor. It was protocol that the royals should dance first, and Anblick escorted a tall woman wearing a flowing red dress into the centre of the room. Her blonde hair was swept up into an elegant knot on the back of her head, and she looked to be around forty. Harry wondered who she was.

Searching Hermione out, he found her after a moment. He approached her and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" he asked.

Hermione smiled, and answered, "I would be delighted, Your Highness!"

She took his hand and he led her out onto the floor, and took her waist. Harry noticed that Hermione looked a bit worried for the safety of her toes, but Harry knew she was safe. He'd had dancing lessons, and was quite good. The music began, and Harry swept Hermione around the floor in a waltz.

Soon, other nobles swept out onto the floor, and at the end of the dance, Harry found him self near to his grandfather and his partner. He bowed to Hermione, who was instantly pulled into a dance with Ron. Harry grinned, and went to talk to his grandfather. He had a lot of people to meet tonight.

"Ah Harry!" Anblick smiled. "This is Helena. She was your father's sister."

Harry looked at the woman, and noticed that she had his father's eyes.

"Hello, Aunt Helena," he smiled.

"Harry, but you do look like your mother!" she gasped. "But I can see my brother in you. This is my daughter, your cousin, Rosam."

A girl, who Harry recognised as a Slytherin from the year below stepped around her mother. She had the same blonde hair as her mother, set in ringlets, and sparkling blue eyes.

"Hello, cousin," she greeted. "I had no idea that you had been adopted by the Potters. To think, you've been at school with me for all this time, and I never knew that it was you!"

"I didn't know either," Harry smiled. "Would you care to dance?"

They set off, and Harry found his cousin to be a divine dancer. As they danced, they chatted, and found many things in common. Harry was happy that he would have at least one friend if he ended up in Slytherin after his resorting. Suddenly, he realised that he hadn't told Ron and Hermione yet. He'd have to do that on Sunday morning.

After the dance ended, Harry found a boy with brown hair and dark eyes bowing to him.

"Your Highness," he said. "Would you care to dance?"

Harry knew that Dragon Flame weren't against homosexuality, if fact, many were bisexual, so he accepted.

"I am Mikal," the boy introduced himself. "I am the son of your grandfather's nephew."

"You are the other heir!" Harry realised. "I hope you are not too disappointed."

"No, on the contrary, I did not particularly wish to rule," Mikal answered.

"How old are you?" Harry asked.

"I turned sixteen three days after you," Mikal answered. "Why?"

"Well, I just wondered why I did not recognise you from Hogwarts," Harry frowned.

"Ah," Mikal nodded. "I attend Beaubatons. My mother went there, as her mother did not trust Dumbledore. I guess the tradition just stuck, though I would rather like to go to Hogwarts. I'm thinking of asking for a transfer though."

The dance ended, and Harry and Mikal went their separate ways.

It was a long night, Harry met all the nobles, and danced with many of them. By the time the ball ended, he was exhausted. He fell into bed and dreamed of nothing but dancing.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

The next day, the parade was a success. Harry wore black trousers and a red tunic, a silver circlet decorated with rubies shaped like flames sat upon his head, gleaming in the sun. He and Anblick rode through the streets in a flower-adorned open carriage. A band marched before them, music blaring. Banners and streamers decorated the streets. The Dragon Flame cheered as Harry waved at them, sitting at the right hand of their king. Ron and Hermione marched at the front of the procession, holding a banner.

The next day, Harry told Ron and Hermione that he would be resorted when they returned to Hogwarts. Ron seemed confident that Harry would end up back in Gryffindor, but Hermione was more subdued, almost as if she realised that he would not.

Harry felt sad as they left. The weekend had been fun, despite the rocky start, and he knew that he would miss them at Hogwarts. He felt sad to be leaving the palace too. This place was his new home. Still, he needed his education, otherwise he would never become a wise ruler, and that was something he longed for. To be a fair and good king, loved by his people, for already, he loved them. He may not have been with them for very long, but he did love them.

A/N: I'm sorry it ended so suddenly, but I'm running out of time! I have a class next and I need to print out something. It's for Sociology, you see, we're doing crime and deviance, and one of my ancestors was murdered by her ex-boyfriend. You're probably not interested, so I don't know why I'm telling you, I'm just babbling!

Anyway, I'll try and update sometime in the next two weeks, college may be open, so I'll check it out, or who knows? I may get my pc back! Anyway, I'll definitely work on the chapters whether I can get my hands on a pc or not!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

Please review, and have a good easter!

Love,

Len


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! I don't make anything! Just having fun!

A/N: Hey! Yay, Easter School is on! So college is open! I worked on this over the weekend, and typed it up this morning. I hope you enjoy it! Also, thanks for your reviews! I'll try to get round to answering them! On with the chapter!

**Ch.9.**

Harry woke up on Tuesday morning feeling both sad and excited. On the one hand, he was returning to Hogwarts, yet on the other, he had to leave the palace.

He glanced around his room which was somewhat bare now that Schutz had packed his belongings.

'_Well, at least I'll have some of home with me,' _he thought.

He took a leisurely shower before heading down to breakfast. He didn't need to rush as he wasn't taking the train, but the limo instead.

His grandfather was quiet during the meal, but as they sat drinking their tea, he spoke.

"I shall miss you while you are at school, Harry," he said. "I am used to having you here now."

"I'll miss you too," Harry replied. "I'll write though."

Anblick smiled.

"I know you will," he answered. "Listen, I understand that you have had difficulties with the Slytherins in the past, but remember: they have to act a certain way to please their parents. Try to befriend them. They need your help. You are the Chosen One. You are the only one who can defeat Voldemort. You are the one who can save them. Also, they, or some of them at least, have high powers, they can help you. The need works both ways."

"I remember, and I swear to help them," Harry sapphire blue eyes glittered fiercly.

Anblick nodded.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

As Harry sat in the limo that evening, he thought back to the conversation at breakfast. He intended to keep his word. He just didn't know how.

A slight thrill ran through him as the car sailed between the huge Hogwarts gates. The limo swung up the driveway, stopping near the steps leading up to the doors.

Schutz held Harry's door open whilst the chauffeur carried their luggage inside and returned to the island.

When Harry entered the entrance hall, Schutz at his shoulder, he saw Professor Dumbledore hurrying to greet him.

"Harry!" he called. "It's wonderful to see you! I trust you have had a nice summer?"

"It was good, thank you sir," Harry replied.

"Good, good!" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I must say, you have changed quite a bit! I remember Sae and Mard. Lovely people. You do have an incredible likeness to them."

There was a distant rumble as the student-filled carriages came up the drive.

"Harry, you are to be sorted after the first years," Dumbledore explained. "If you and your companion would like to wait in the chamber just off the Great Hall?"

Harry nodded and made his way to the chamber, sitting in an armchair by the fire, Schutz standing beside him.

He remembered this room from his last sorting. He and the other first years had been told to wait in here until the older students were seated. It was in here that he'd first seen a ghost.

Soon enough, the room filled with small worried-looking first years. Some stared at him and Schutz. Harry felt glad that his bangs covered his lightning-bolt shaped scar, which was now a slim, silverish mark.

McGonagall entered and called the first years into the Great Hall. It was only fifteen minutes before Harry heard Dumbledore speaking.

"I'm terribly sorry to delay, but before we can tuck in to our marvellous feast, there is one more sorting to do!" There was silence as the students wondered who was to be sorted. "This summer, one of our sixth years discovered that he was adopted after the death of his true parents. Harry Potter left to spend time with his real grandfather. He returned and requested to be resorted to honour his parents' memory. Mr. Drachekind, if you may?"

Harry rose and entered the hall, Schutz once more following him. All the eyes in the room were upon him, and though he felt uncomfortable, Harry proudly made his way over to the stool.

Schutz hung back as Harry sat, and McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

"Ah," whispered the voice in his ear. "I see that you finally know who you truly are. And that you are ready to become that person. However, I still believe that you can become greater than you are, and that Slytherin can help you."

'_Then do it,'_ Harry thought. _'Put me there_.'

"Gryffindor has been good for you, I must admit," the hat replied. "But it must be SLYTHERIN!"

There was a moments pause before McGonagall whipped the hat off his head. The Great Hall was utterly silent. Harry knew everyone was shocked. For a Gryffindor to move to Slytherin-a house filled with seemingly cowardly, Voldemort-value-spouting gits was unbelievable. Yet Harry hadn't expected this. Cries of disbelief and rage, yes, but this silence was unnerving. But Harry wasn't a prince and a Slytherin for nothing. Head held high and shoulders back, Harry rose, and with Schutz following, made for the Slytherin table.

"You've forgotten to sort the other boy!" came a voice from the Ravenclaw table as McGonagall picked up the stool.

Dumbledore smiled.

"No, he is to stay with Harry, he doesn't need sorting," he replied mildly. "Now everyone, tuck in!"

After a few moments, during which everyone watched Harry sit down opposite Rosam, chatter and the sounds of knives and forks was heard.

"Well, cousin," Rosam smiled. "You have caused quite a stir!"

Harry laughed, and was about to reply when he noticed that Schutz wasn't sitting down. Looking around, he noticed his companion standing a few feet behind him. He beckoned him forward.

"Schutz, sit down and eat," he said. "We're not at the palace now. You are not only my companion, but a student, and the students have to eat."

"Of course sir," Schutz whispered, and sat next to the prince, making some first years scoot up the bench.

Turning back to Rosam, Harry swallowed a mouthful of potato, before answering her.

"Well, cousin, you know me, I turn heads everywhere I go!"

"Yes you do!" Rosam laughed. "But it's not always because you're famous or causing a scene!"

Harry smiled and a slight blush tinted his cheeks.

"Thank you Rosam. You are quite beautiful yourself."

"I know!"

The meal continued, and as the students began to leave the hall, Harry stood and rounded the table, offering Rosam his arm. They followed their housemates down to the dungeons.

As they stood queuing to get into the common room, Harry asked Rosam the question that had been burning in his mind all evening as he'd watched the Slytherin's interactions.

"Who is the leader, the most respected, in Slytherin?"

"Draco Malfoy," Rosam whispered back to him. "Why?"

Just as he'd thought. As a Dragon Flame, Rosam had the natural respect of her housemates because of her higher power level, but they'd kept away from her tonight, probably because of Harry, and they'd grouped around the Malfoy heir.

"Because he will be the key to my acceptance by Slytherin," Harry answered.

Rosam stared at him.

"You are really needed here Harry," she said. "And I think you're right. Draco is the one to befriend."

"It won't be easy," Harry replied as they stepped into the common room. "He hates me."

"Maybe not," Rosam disagreed. "Remember, the Slytherins must present a mask to the world. But they don't trust easily. You have a lot of work to do."

Harry nodded as he took in several pairs of angry eyes glaring at him.

"Well, cousin," Rosam formally announced. "It has been a long day and I am tired. I believe I shall retire. Goodnight, Your Highness."

She curtsied as Harry inclined his head.

"Sleep well, my lady," he replied.

Rosam left for the dorms, and Harry glanced around. Each of the Founders had built a special chamber off the common rooms for the use of any royals from the magical races. Anblick had told Harry that the one in Slytherin was guarded by a tapestry of a Runespoor.

He spotted it hanging on the opposite wall, and Schutz a respectable distance behind him, made his way through the common room towards it. A few feet from the tapestry, Harry was stopped by a voice from behind him.

"Is it true? You were adopted Potter?"

Harry turned to face the speaker. Draco Malfoy stood behind him, arms folded and a dangerous look on his face. Schutz stepped half in front of Harry, ready to protect him if necessary.

Harry felt that the situation was better handled diplomatically, and he could see no better time to set his plan in motion.

"Schutz, back off, please," he commanded more than requested.

His companion moved a few feet to the side, eyes never leaving Draco. The blond sneered and turned his attention to Harry.

"Yes, I was," Harry replied quietly. "As you can see, the glamours placed on me at birth have been removed, and this is my true appearance."

Draco's eyes flicked up and down his body.

"I would like to speak to you in private, if you will," Harry continued. "I have several matters of some importance to discuss with you. If you will come to my chambers tomorrow for lunch, I would much appreciate it."

Draco looked startled.

"Your chambers?" he asked. "What do you mean?"

"The tapestry behind me is the entrance," Harry replied. "Will you join me tomorrow?"

Draco nodded, seemingly unable to do anything else.

"Excellent, I shall see you then!" Harry inclined his head and turned back to the tapestry. Schutz, however, watched Draco until he'd disappeared into the dorms.

Harry laid his hand on the tapestry, and pushed his magic into it. He taught it to recognise his magic, and Schutz's, so that it would open for both of them. The tapestry moved aside, and Harry entered, Schutz following.

"I'll forgo the bath tonight," Harry sighed.

His companion nodded, and laid out pyjamas for him, and warmed the bed.

"What do you think?" Harry asked. "Do you think he'll come?"

"Yes," Schutz replied after some thought. "He was suspicious, but curious too. He'll come."

Harry nodded and changed, he climbed into the bed.

"Goodnight Schutz."

"Goodnight, Your Highness," Schutz answered, as he left the room for his own bed in the dorms.

A/N: Well, there it was! I hope you enjoyed it! We'll get some of Draco's thoughts next chapter, don't worry! There is going to be more and more of him from now on! Please review! I'll try to more soon!

Love,

Len


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Harry Potter characters. Unfortunate that…imagine what I could do if I owned them. Not to mention the fact that I would be rich!

A/N: I'm ba-ack! I'm sorry it's been so long! I've just got my pc back. Well, I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Enjoy!

**Ch.10.**

Draco woke up in the morning to the sound of Crabbe and Goyle's rumbling snores. Sighing, he rolled over, his eyed landing on the empty bed of Potter's friend.

'_Well, I guess I can't call him Potter any more,' _he thought.

He wondered who the ex-Gryffindor's real family was. Judging by his fine, obviously tailor-made robes and proud posture, the boy was rich, and probably important.

Important. He was always important. He was the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry obviously knew Rosan, who was, Draco knew, an aristocrat in the Dragon Flame society. Draco wondered how the two had met. He'd watched them last night, and had been slightly surprised when the girl had curtsied to the sapphire-eyed boy. Who was he to her to be worthy of such respect?

Draco supposed he would find out today when he had lunch with the raven-blue and red haired boy.

That puzzled him. Harry Potter had hated him for the last five years, but Harry-what was it?-Drachekind? wanted lunch with him. What did he have to discuss? Was this a trick?

Draco was suspicious, but it didn't quell his curiosity. He knew he would go. He supposed that it all had to do with his hope that Potter would one day realise that the Slytherins were worth something. That they weren't all carbon copies of their parents.

Sighing, Draco rolled out of bed and wandered into the bathroom. Switching on the shower, he stripped off and waited for the water to heat up. Stepping under the stream, he began his daily morning ritual.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Draco had barely sat down at the breakfast table when Harry seated himself nearby. The blond companion to the sapphire eyed Slytherin stood several feet away after assuring the ex-Gryffindor that he'd eaten.

Rosan made her way over to the table and sat opposite Harry.

"Good morning, cousin," she greeted.

Harry replied in kind and the two ate in silence.

'_Cousin?'_ Draco thought. _'So that's how she knows him.'_

Draco finished eating, and looked up to see Professor Snape making his way along the table, handing out timetables to the lower years. Behind him, at the staff table, Dumbledore stood up.

"Attention students!" he called. The buzz of conversation died quickly. "I am afraid that we have had a problem with the sixth and seventh year timetables. That means that for today, the upper years will not have any classes."

A cheer went up from the four tables.

"Hopefully, the problem will be fixed by tomorrow, so you can all go back to your lessons."

The cheer turned into a groan.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

After breakfast, Draco decided to take a walk outside in the autumn sunshine. Wandering down by the lake he saw Harry being approached by Weasley and Granger. The blond friend of the new Slytherin dropped back to a respectable distance as the friends talked.

Well, the term 'talked' was used lightly. It was more like yelling,

"How could you be a Slytherin? The Hat was wrong! Why didn't you ask for a resorting?" Ron cried.

"The Hat was not wrong," Harry replied calmly. "My parents were Slytherins, my whole family is! I would have been a Slytherin from first year if I hadn't begged the Hat to put me somewhere else. And I only begged because I'd heard terrible things about Slytherin!"

"Whatever you heard, it was true!" Ron yelled.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked, still calm. "I don't think they are. In fact, I believe that there are things that many do not understand about the Slytherins. Things that even I do not understand, and my grandfather spoke much about the Slytherins this summer. I want to understand those things, and I want to help. I stay in Slytherin. And that is my final word."

"If you do that, then I don't think that we can stay friends!" Ron screamed.

"Sacrifices have to be made sometimes," Harry's voice was quiet and he turned away from them.

Ron made to go after him, but Hermione grabbed his arms, pulling him away.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Draco stayed outside until it was time to go and meet with Harry. Approaching the tapestry, he wondered how to announce his presence. Luckily, he didn't have to. Schutz stepped outside the door.

"Sir, thank you for joining us," he greeted. "His Highness is waiting for you."

'_His Highness?'_ Draco wondered.

Stepping into the room, Draco looked around at the green and silver room. Harry was sitting in an armchair by the fire, a small table filled with food before him. He looked round.

"Draco, take a seat," he said. "I'm glad that you decided to come."

Draco sat warily, facing the other boy and beginning to eat as he did.

"I bet you have some questions?" Harry asked, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Who are you?" Draco blurted out. Not what he'd meant to say.

Harry chuckled.

"I am Harold James Potter Drachekind. Crown Prince of the Dragon Flame," he answered.

Draco sat quietly and absorbed this knowledge.

"What do you want with me?" he asked.

"I want your help. I want you to help me to become the person I'm meant to be. To be the best ruler I can to my people," Harry replied. "You're a noble. I know that you can help me. In return I want to help you. All the Slytherins my grandfather told me that the Slytherins have to present a front to the world to hide their high powers and stop their parents' wrath coming down upon their heads. I want to make it so that you don't have to do that any more."

That doesn't explain why me," Draco said.

"Draco, you know me the best out of anyone in Slytherin," Harry spoke quietly. "You are the greatest of our housemates. There is no-one better than you to help me."

Draco considered this for a moment. Focusing himself, he sent out his senses, his empathic abilities searching for the Prince's feelings. Nothing but honesty and sincerity flowed from the other boy.

"I'm truly sorry for refusing your hand on the train," Harry interrupted his concentration. "I had been told things about Slytherins that weren't good, and you seemed a prat."

Draco nodded.

"You know why now."

"I do. Will you help me?" Harry asked. "Will you be my friend?"

Draco took a deep breath.

"I'll think about it."

A/N: I'm sorry that it's another short one. I'm not quite in the right mood, and though I had more to write for this chapter, I felt that I was ruining it, and so I'm going to leave it for the next chapter. Sorry about that.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!

Love,

Len


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything but the plot and the Dragon Flame! Oh, and Schutz, he's mine too!

A/N: Hey! I hope that you didn't think the wait too long! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! It means a lot to me to know what you think! Well, here it is! Enjoy, and please review!

**Ch. 11.**

Later that night, Harry sat in the Slytherin common room writing to his grandfather. He'd told the king about becoming a Slytherin, and of his conversation with Draco. Said Slytherin was sitting on an armchair nearby, reading. Most of the Slytherins were avoiding them, though Harry wasn't quite sure why they were avoiding the blond.

Harry dipped his quill into his inkpot to begin recounting his earlier disagreement with Ron when a small girl, probably a first year approached him. He glanced up at her. She was short with pale green eyes and rich brown hair. He recognised her immediately.

"Hello," he smiled softly. "I saw you at the parade, didn't I? You were dancing on the beach with some children."

The girl looked amazed that he'd remembered her.

"Yes, Your Highness," she answered. "I was wondering if I may have an audience with you?"

"Of course!" Harry replied. "Please, have a seat."

He gestured to the empty chair opposite him.

"I don't want to bother you, if you're busy," she stuttered.

"No, I'm never too busy!" he laughed.

Smiling, she sat.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Draco watched through his bangs as the girl approached Harry. He listened with interest to their interaction. So, the girl was a Dragon Flame? Draco shifted slightly to get a better view of the two of them, stretching out his feelings towards them. If he could get a feel of how the Prince acted towards his own, maybe that would give him an idea of how Harry would work with the Slytherins.

"What's your name?" Harry asked once the girl had seated herself.

"Mary, Your Royal Highness," was the answer.

"Well, Mary, what can I do for you?" Harry asked.

"Well, Your Highness," she started. "I just wanted to say that I hope you kill _him_ soon, because it's his fault I only have a brother now."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. Draco could feel his confusion, though he mostly hid it, letting only a slightest hint of it show on his face.

"He-Voldemort, I mean, killed my parents last year," the girl answered.

Draco felt a surge of rage bubble up inside the Prince, though again, he hid it.

"When was this?" he questioned.

"We were shopping for my brother's school supplies, and as we left Diagon Alley to go to our Portkey departure site, Death Eaters arrived and started a fight," Mary had tears running down her porcelain cheeks, and Harry moved to embrace her. "Dad used a spell to send us home, and they never came home."

"Who has been taking care of you?" Harry asked in concern. "I assume your brother is here at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, sir," Mary sniffed. "Darren's a third year Ravenclaw. We got worried when they didn't come home and went to tell the neighbours. They took us to the orphanage, and we've lived there since. Well, I have, Darren's been here."

"Mary, at breakfast, I would like to speak to your brother, if you can arrange it?" she nodded. "Now, tell me, do they treat you alright at the orphanage?"

"Yes," the girl answered. "But I don't like it there. It's dark and creepy. The workers are nice, though."

Harry nodded.

After a few moments, Mary got up and went to her dorm to write to her brother, inviting him to breakfast at the Slytherin table with the Prince.

"Schutz!" Harry called.

The blond boy was sitting at a table a few metres away, writing a letter to his mother. He instantly left the parchment where it was, and approached his master.

"Yes sir?" he asked.

"I did not know that Voldemort had already attacked Dragon Flame during this second war," Harry answered. "Did you?"

"No sir," was the instant answer. "He only attacked us during the first war because we refused to join him. And that was at the height of his power. He must be confident if he has already attacked us now."

"I was afraid of that," Harry murmured. "I do not think that my grandfather knows either. That is all Schutz, I need to finish this letter, and arrange to visit that orphanage."

Schutz smiled slightly and left the Prince to it.

Draco looked back down at his book. Harry was angry. It was so strong that the feeling almost choked Draco. He had to wonder though. If the Slytherins were to go to Harry with their problems, would he react in the same way? Would he go all out to fix them? Draco could feel Harry's determination along with the anger. He was going to help the Dragon Flame as best he could. And he was going to kill Voldemort. Draco had sensed Harry's power for years. It was amazing. He was so strong. Draco felt surer than ever that he was going to win.

But still, would Harry help the Slytherins the same way he would help the Dragon Flame? Draco thought he would.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

The next morning at breakfast, Harry sat with Mary and her brother opposite him. Schutz hovered nearby at a respectable distance.

"So the workers at the orphanage didn't inform the palace that Voldemort had attacked Dragon Flame?" he clarified.

"No, sir," Darren replied, slightly nervous to be in the presence of the royal.

"Well, that explains why neither my grandfather or myself knew about it," Harry nodded. "I am very sorry for your loss. I promise that I will do everything I can for you, I am, in fact, visiting the orphanage this Saturday."

The two stared at him with wide eyes.

"Thank you Your Highness," they smiled and headed off to class.

Harry sighed and glanced at the timetable Snape had handed him earlier, he had a free period first. He looked up as someone sat down opposite him.

"I accept your friendship," Draco said. "And I would like you to help the Slytherins."

A/N: So, what do you think? Please review! I know it was short, but it was the second part of chapter ten! Love,

Len


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I still only own the plot, the Dragon Flame and Schutz! Sigh.

A/N: Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! This chapter would have been up earlier, but the electrician came to move some plug sockets in Dad's room, and he had to turn the electric off. This means that the internet forgets that our pcs are attached to a modem. My Dad's been away, so he couldn't fix them until tonight.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! Please review!

**Ch. 12.**

Harry smiled at Draco. They were sitting opposite each other by the fireplace in the Slytherin common room. Most of their housemates were in class, though a few sixth years were gathered in a corner. Schutz was busy in the dorm.

"Why did you decide to accept my hand in friendship?" Harry asked.

Draco flushed slightly.

"It was really what happened last night," he replied. "I watched you when that girl came up to you. I could feel your anger and your determination to help her. I believed that you could be that way towards us Slytherins too."

Harry latched onto his words.

"You could 'feel' my emotions?"

"I'm an empath," Draco answered the unasked question. "It's my High Power. I've known about it since I was four, but it's gotten stronger lately."

Harry nodded.

"My High Power is telekinesis," he said. "I only found out about it this summer. That's when it came strongly manifested, along with the rest of my powers."

"Hasn't it always been there?" Draco asked curiously.

"I suppose it has," Harry mused. "But it only came to the fore on my inheritance, my birthday. But it's definitely always been there. I remember when I was eight, I was cleaning and I knocked a vase off the table. I went to catch it, knowing I'd miss it because it was too late. The vase seemed to stop and then rise a few inches until it was safely in my hands. I dismissed what had happened as a figment of my imagination. However, Uncle Vernon had seen it all. Boy, did I get a beating when I'd finished my chores!"

"You got beaten at home?" Draco's eyes were wide.

"Yeah, sometimes," Harry's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Just wondering," Draco averted his eyes.

Harry quickly placed a silencing bubble around them.

"Draco," he asked tentatively. "Were you beaten at home?"

"It's none of your business!" the blond answered, softening after a moment. "Yes. I don't want to talk much about it now, maybe later. But it was Dad's way of forcing his ideas into me. I don't want to be like him!"

"I know you don't," Harry soothed. "I won't push you to talk, just know I'll always listen when you want to."

Draco studied him for a moment.

"I know."

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

That day, classes went smoothly. Draco was in all of Harry's lessons, except for Herbology, where the blond had Arithmancy, and obviously, Schutz was in all of Harry's classes. During their shared classes, the two boys chatted, finding out little things about each other, trying to get to know the other. The final class of the day was Potions. Harry wondered what his first lesson with Snape now that he was a Slytherin would be like.

Arriving a few minutes early, he met up with Draco in the corridor, Schutz following him.

"Hi," the blond smiled slightly. "Have a good lesson?"

"Yeah," Harry replied. "I sat with Neville. He at least seems to believe I'm not evil. What about you?"

"The class was great!" Draco enthused. "We normally review the last thing we learned, but this year we jumped right in with new material. It was fascinating!"

Harry smiled. He'd never have thought that the seemingly cold Slytherin would be this excited about studying.

Suddenly, the classroom door swung open almost silently, and Snape stood framed in the doorway, looking imposing in the dim light.

"In," he whispered menacingly.

The class filed in quietly, Harry taking a seat next to his tall blond friend. He got his things out of his bag, and set up, waiting for the lesson to begin. Draco sensed his nervousness and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"I know Snape hasn't ever been fond of you," he said. "But you're a Slytherin now, he knows about the prejudice against us. He looks out for his own. Besides, I'm his godson, and he obviously can see that we're friends. He'll be fine with you."

Harry wasn't sure, but felt more at ease after hearing Draco's soft voice, trying to soothe his fears.

He glanced around the room, and saw Ron glaring at him from the opposite side of the room. He sighed, saddened by his friends' shallowness.

"Today, we shall be reviewing the dreamless sleep potion from last term," Snape whispered in a deadly voice. "Instructions are on the board. Begin."

With that, the dark man sat behind his desk, and began to stare at them menacingly.

Harry pulled out the first few ingredients and started to chop up his monkshood, after setting the water in his cauldron to boil. Emptying the monkshood into the cauldron, Harry glanced at the instructions. He needed to get some powdered moonstone from the students' cupboard.

Walking over, he scooped a few spoons of the silvery blue powder into a dish, and turned to go back to his workstation, only to come face to face with Ron. The red head had a nasty look on his face. Schutz steeped slightly closer to his prince to defend him if necessary, even though he knew Harry could defend himself well enough.

"I'm going to give you one last chance, Harry," he growled. "You need to realise that it isn't good for you to be in Slytherin. They're a load of Death Eaters, so not only is it not safe, but you don't belong there anyway. You don't have any of the traits needed. The Hat was wrong. I said that yesterday. You aren't evil, or cold, or snarky. You belong in Gryffindor!"

"Ron, you don't understand!" Harry sighed. "Slytherin isn't filled with Death Eaters, or Death Eaters to be! It's a vastly misunderstood house, and I want to help. The Slytherins need me!"

"No, they need you dead!" Ron argued. "Gryffindor needs youwith us!"

"No they don't!" Harry snapped, finally losing his temper. "Gryffindor can cope without me! Slytherin can't! The Slytherins need my help!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you when you're cowering on the floor, beaten and bloodyat the feet of those evil snakes!" Ron spat.

"Stop being so shallow Ronald!" Harry retorted. "Step outside the box! Think about what you're saying! You don't know anything about the Slytherins, so you can't very well say anything about them!"

"Is there a problem here?" came a silky voice beside them.

They turned to find Snape standing beside them, an eyebrow raised in question.

"No sir," Harry replied. "We were just discussing a difference of opinion."

Ron snorted.

"Weasley, what was that?"

Ron took no notice of Snape's dangerously narrowed eyes, and opened his mouth to speak.

"We were arguing about the houses, and I was saying how Harry should come back to Gryffindor," he stated. "Slytherin is full of slimy gits that will kill him in a heartbeat."

"Weasley!" Snape thundered. "Detention! And twenty points from Gryffindor for insulting fellow students, and harassing one of my pupils! Get back to your cauldron!"

Ron turned, glaring at the dark professor, and went to his workstation, muttering about slimy Slytherins and greasy gits.

Harry watched as the professor turned to him, somewhat nervous as to his punishment.

"Mr. Drachenkind, if you would return to your cauldron, I believe that Mr. Malfoy has been watching it for you, though he really could do with the Moonstone powder, after all, if too much time passes before it's added, the potion could be ruined."

Harry nodded, stunned, and returned to his seat. He added two spoons of the powder to his potion, which fizzed and turned grey. He handed the bowl to Draco, who took it with a smirk.

"Told you so!" he crowed.

"Shut up," Harry mumbled, good naturedly.

Draco smiled and got on with his potion, handing the bowl of Moonstone to Schutz.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Back in the common room after dinner, Harry sat by the fire with Draco. The Slytherins were giving them wary looks. Harry knew that they still didn't trust him, but Draco obviously did. Their housemates were confused.

Draco was busy reading a book on Arithmancy, and Harry didn't want to disturb him, but he'd done his Potions homework before dinner, and that was all he'd had. Wondering if Schutz would agree to a game of chess, Harry shifted to turn to the table his companion was sitting at a few feet away, but before he could open his mouth, Draco sighed and put his book down.

"That's it!" the platinum blond exclaimed. "I can't take this anymore!"

"What?" Harry asked.

"I can feel your boredom, and it's irritating!" Draco snapped. "And I can feel the Slytherins' curiosity, and it's overwhelming!"

"Well, what do you want to do about it?" Harry asked.

"Tell them about you," Draco replied.

Before Harry could react, Draco had stood up and was calling for attention.

"Slytherins! Is everyone here?"

One of the seventh years quickly did a head count.

"Yes, everyone's here," he replied.

Draco nodded.

"I know that you are all wondering about Harry Potter's adoption, and change of house," he called to the silent crowd. "You all trust me. I know this because I can sense it. You have, apart from the first years, all come to me at some point for help with either a High Power or to discuss the happenings at home. I beg you to trust me again, for I am about to tell you something that I am sure you will not believe at first.

"Harry Potter was in actual fact, born to the heir to the throne of the Dragon Flame, and her husband. The Dark Lord had attempted to gain his parents support, but they refused, and he swore to kill them. When they ran from him, Harry's father was killed, and his mother ran to the home of James and Lily Potter, who had just lost their son. After the death of Harry's mother at his birth, they adopted him.

"This means that Harry Potter is truly titled: Harry James Potter Drachenkind, Crown Prince of the Dragon Flame.

"Everyone in this room knows what that means. The Dragon Flame are the strongest beings in the magical world, and the royals are stronger even than them. If The Dark Lord tries to kill Harry, he will have one hell of a tough time.

"Harry and I have had a talk, and I believe that he really wants to help us. He wants to destroy Vol-Voldemort, and save us from our families. He wants to show the world that we aren't evil. We can trust him. We can tell him everything about us, and he will believe us and help us.

"I think that it is nearly time for us to show the world who we truly are. Show our allegiances. We can trust Harry."

Draco turned to Harry, who was still sitting in the chair beside him.

"Harry James Potter Drachenkind, I pledge my allegiance to you and only to you," he stated. "I will stand by your side in battle, and protect you with whatever it takes."

He knelt and bowed his head to the startled prince. After a moment, some Slytherins repeated Draco's vow, and knelt themselves, others following, until the whole room was kneeling before Harry, the five Dragon Flame presently in Slytherin kneeling amongst the wizards and witches.

The prince caught Schutz's eye and saw his companion's smile. Gracefully standing, Harry addressed his housemates.

"My friends!" he called. "Don't kneel before me! Friends don't kneel to each other! I am here for you, and always will be. Never forget that! I will do anything I can to help you! Always!"

The Slytherins stood, and stood staring at him somewhat uncertainly. Schutz sat beaming. His prince had won the support of the most powerful people in Hogwarts, the people who could help him the most. After a moment, Mary came forward. Stopping in front of Harry, she curtsied, and then wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank you Your Highness," she whispered, as Harry returned the embrace.

She stepped away, and the other first years followed her example. As they moved away, the Dragon Flame boy from second year led his classmates forwards, and they all embraced Harry one by one. Third years came next, followed by fourth. Rosam led the fifth years, along with the other Dragon Flame girl from her year, sixth came next with the exception of Draco, and finally, the seventh year Dragon Flame boy led his classmates.

Draco then stepped in front of Harry. Smiling, he wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller boy.

"You're family now," he whispered in Harry's ear.

The prince smiled, feeling happier than ever.

A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own anything from Harry Potter. In this story, all that I own are Schutz, Anblick, Mary and the Dragon Flame.

A/N: Hey! I'm sorry that it's been a while since I updated this, but I hope you all didn't mind the wait! I'm really enjoying this fic, it's my baby! So I hope you're all not getting bored by it, after all, I have so long to go with it! Even I have no idea exactly how many chapters it's going to end up being.

Anyway, enough twaddle! (What a great word!) I'm sorry, I'm in a fantastic mood, I finished my exams yesterday (when I typed this)! I would've posted then, but my Internet broke down. So, I hope you enjoy this chappie!

**Ch. 13.**

The rest of the evening passed fairly quickly, and as it neared eleven o'clock, Harry realised that he would soon have to go to bed. Draco was still sitting nearby reading his book. Schutz had played a game of chess with him after the acceptance by the Slytherins, and had recently gone into Harry's room to set things up for the prince's night.

Harry glanced up at Draco again, hating to disturb him, but wanting to ask him a question.

"Draco?"

The blond looked over the top of his book.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to come to the palace with me this weekend?" Harry asked. "I'm visiting the orphanage this weekend, and well, I thought you might enjoy seeing the Dragon Flame's home. I'd also kind of like your opinion on how I act, you know, you were born an aristocrat, and you'd be able to spot any mistakes I make."

He was feeling nervous, Draco was staring at him in open shock. Clearly, he had not expected Harry to ask him something like that.

"Harry," he answered, amazed. "I would love to come with you. But, will your grandfather be ok with it? I mean, won't you get into trouble bringing me with you unannounced?"

Harry laughed.

"No, I bet he already knows that I'm going to ask you. He'll have a room ready for you when we get there."

Draco frowned, "How?"

"He has the Sight," Harry answered. "His High Power."

Draco nodded, comprehending.

"Excuse me sir," Schutz was standing next to Harry. "I've drawn your bath. His Majesty also sent a note to say that Master Malfoy is most welcome this weekend."

Harry grinned and turned to his new friend.

"Told you so!" he mimicked Draco's words from earlier. "We're leaving after Charms tomorrow, and will be eating at the palace. We'll return here on Sunday afternoon. Make sure you have your things packed and ready. You don't need to wear anything special. Goodnight."

"Night Harry," Draco smiled softly as the prince stood and left for his room, before marking his page and going to his dorm to pack.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

The next day, Draco could barely sit still; he was so excited about visiting the palace of the Dragon Flame. Harry laughed at him several times, especially in the library, where they sat after lunch in their free period, completing their Transfiguration homework.

"Draco, honestly!" Harry chuckled as the blond once again knocked over his inkpot trying to dip his quill in it. "It's not that exciting!"

"Harry, it's your home! You don't understand how it is for me! I'm a regular wizard, and I'm not only getting to visit the Isle of Flame, but I'm going to the palace!" Draco exclaimed. "No one had visited the Dragon Flame's island for at least a century!"

"Hmm," Harry mused. "Well, I'll have to do something about that."

"You already are doing!" Draco grinned.

"Yes," Harry flushed. "I meant do more about it."

Draco watched Harry for a few moments, as the boy lost himself in thought, but then turned back to his homework.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Finally, it was the end of Charms, and Draco was practically vibrating with excitement and nerves. The two Slytherins made their way down to the dungeons, and Draco led the way to the dorms.

"Do I look ok?" the blond asked, smoothing down his soft grey jumper after pulling his robes off.

"Yeah," Harry replied, pulling off his own robes and throwing them on Draco's bed.

Behind him, Schutz was pulling on his red tunic. Draco glanced at him curiously.

"Palace uniform," Harry explained, catching Draco's look in the mirror he was fixing his hair in.

The blond nodded, and turned his attention to his own hair, combing through the silky locks with his fingers.

"Are you sure I look alright?" he asked, nervously.

"Yes!" Harry sighed. "It's only dinner with my grandfather and I!"

"He's a king!" Draco sounded scandalised that Harry dismissed it. "I have to look ok!"

Harry just laughed.

"Where is your bag, Master Malfoy?" Schutz asked, fastening his silver belt.

"It's that one on my trunk," Draco pointed it out.

Schutz nodded and picked it up.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Draco reached out.

"It's no trouble sir," Schutz smiled. "It's my job. I look after His Highness, and as he has no luggage, I am free to carry yours."

"But, you don't work for me," Draco stuttered.

"I wouldn't argue with him, Draco," Harry smiled. "Once he decides to do something, there's no stopping him."

Draco gave up, not feeling exactly comfortable with the situation. He followed Harry and Schutz out of the dorm, passing several of his classmates on the way.

"Hey Draco!" came a call. "Where're you going?"

"To Harry's for the weekend," Draco replied. "We're going on a Princely visit to the orphanage tomorrow. Harry wanted my opinion on something, Theo."

"Oh!" the skinny Slytherin seemed a little sad. "Well, have fun."

"Are you ok Theodore?" Harry asked, concerned.

Draco furrowed his brow, concentrating on the other boy's emotions. A wave of jealousy rolled off him, followed by sadness.

"Ok Theo," he sighed. "I get the jealousy, I'm the first non-Dragon Flame to go to the island for a century, but why are you sad?"

"It's just," the boy hesitated. "You've always been the glue that holds Slytherin together. And that speech that you made last night-you told us all that Harry was just like you. That he could help us. And not just hold our sanity together, but help us escape. Now you're both just leaving!"

"Theo, we're only visiting Harry's homeland!" Draco soothed. "We'll be back on Sunday!"

"We can stay for a while for a talk, if you'd like us to," Harry joined in. "We were leaving early so Draco could have a look round, but it's not a necessity."

"Please," Theodore seemed desperate.

Harry turned to Schutz.

"We'll meet you at the car, if you don't mind."

His companion nodded, shouldered Draco's bag and left.

"Let's go to my room, we'll have more privacy there," he turned to his housemates.

They wandered to the tapestry, and Harry led them inside to sit by the fire. Theo stared around at the emerald green and silver decorated room. Harry lit the fire by waving a careless hand at the fireplace.

"Would anyone care for a glass of water?" the prince asked, sitting down.

The other two boys nodded, and Harry looked towards a table where there rested a set of glass tumblers and a jug of water. Concentrating on the liquid, he carefully manipulated it through the air into the glasses, and used his telekinesis to summon them to the boys.

"Wow," Draco whispered in awe. "The rumours are true then. The Royals can manipulate the other elements!"

"Yes," Harry smiled. "Normally though, I'd ask Schutz to get the water. I don't really like using my telekinesis."

"Why?" Theodore asked.

"Feels funny in my head," Harry replied. "Like a shock or something. Anyway, we're here for you, not me."

Theodore took a large sip of his water.

"I'm sorry, I feel like I'm putting you two out," he whispered. "You had your plans and were happy, and then I butted in with my problems."

Draco went to speak, but Harry beat him to it.

"Don't even think that you're not worth a slight delay!" he scolded. "If there is anything wrong, Draco and I want to know! If there's anything we can do to make it better, even if it's just to listen, we're happy to do it!"

Theo smiled.

"Draco was right about you," he nodded. "You will be good for us. I really just wanted to talk about this summer."

"Go on," Draco softly encouraged.

"It was worse than usual this summer," Theo was whispering again. "He beat me every two days or so. Used the Cruciatus a lot. A couple of times, he even put me under Imperious, gave me a knife, and made me cut myself. He-he _enjoyed_ doing it! He would _laugh_ at me as I was bleeding!"

Draco could feel that Theodore felt useless, and decided to say something.

"Theodore Nott, you listen to me!" he commanded. "You are not worthless! Your father is! What he was doing to you is despicable! You're safe now, and you can cry, and talk about it to your heart's content. Talking will make you feel better. Believe me, you're not alone."

The skinny Slytherin nodded, feeling slightly better already, and continued to speak, telling of the other thing on his mind from the past summer.

"He kept going on about the Dark Mark. He's going to make me get it. He'll kill me if I don't do what he wants! I don't want to be a Death Eater! Please help me!"

Harry, who was freely crying about the treatment of this poor boy, slipped out of his chair, and knelt at his feet, placing his hands on the knobbly knees hidden by dark trousers.

"I swear to you, I will protect you. You will never have to go back to him again, and you will not be killed or forced into taking the Dark Mark!" he vowed.

Draco, who was letting his empathy have free reign, could feel Harry's sincerity and fierceness. The powerful young prince was angry, and the blond could tell that he would give his life to protect the abused boy. Theo, however, was still worried.

"Theo, are you sensing something?" he asked tentatively.

"I don't know," the boy was frowning, looking off into the distance. "Something is going to happen. I think, I think our parents, all the Slytherin's parents, it's to do with them. And the Dark Lord. Something before school's out. I don't know. I wish it was clearer."

"It's ok," Draco smiled. "We'll deal with it, whatever it is. We have Harry to protect us now."

Theodore smiled.

"You're right," he answered. "Well, I'd better go. You have a palace to go to."

"Are you ok?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Theo replied. "I took my healing potions on the train. Draco dishes them out every year at eleven o'clock when everyone else is still trying to get on the train."

He left the room, and Draco stood, helping Harry to his feet.

"You really care for your housemates, Draco," Harry gave the blond's hand a squeeze. "It's amazing."

"You care for them too," Draco pointed out. "That's just as amazing."

Harry smiled and they made their way upstairs and out of the castle doors. Schutz was standing by the door of the deep red limo, and as they approached, he opened it. Harry climbed in first, followed by Draco.

"What did you mean when you asked Theo if he was sensing something?" Harry asked as his companion made his way to the passenger seat in the front.

"Theo can sense the future," Draco explained. "It's a High Power. He can get a sense on things, but can't see them, like your grandfather does. It's not exactly accurate, although I've never known Theodore to be wrong about important things."

"You think," Harry asked tentatively, as the car started down the driveway. "That your parents are going to try to force the sixth and seventh years into taking the Dark Mark this summer?"

Draco nodded, "Unfortunately, yes."

Harry laid a hand on top of his friend's.

"We'll stop it," he vowed. "We'll think of something."

A/N: Well? What do you think? Please review!

Love,

Len


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Harry Potter. The Dragon Flame, however, and everything surrounding them, are mine.

A/N: Hey! Here it is! Chapter fourteen! Hope you all enjoy it! I'm sorry that I haven't updated sooner, I've been having a bit of trouble with this chapter. It's all ok now, though, I've got it! So, sorry for the wait! Thanks for all the reviews! I love all the feedback! Please review this one!

**Ch. 14.**

The limo pulled out of the gates and sped up slightly. The Portkey was trigged, and after a whirl of colour, the car arrived on the road above the sea. Draco virtually pressed his nose up against the glass in order to see all that he could of the city they were driving through. They followed the road up the hill and passed through the huge palace gates, gliding up the driveway and stopping at the palace steps. A waiting servant stepped forward to open the door. Draco climbed out, mouth gaping at the sheer size of the grand building.

"Wow!" he gasped to Harry, who had climbed out behind him. "This place has to be nearly twice the size of Hogwarts!"

"Yeah," the young prince replied. "It's taken some getting used to. I got there in the end, though. I love this place. I feel so comfortable when I'm here."

"That's because you're home," Draco smiled.

"You're right," Harry's answering smile was gentle. "I am. I'm home. I'm with my people when I'm here. This is where I belong."

"Do you prefer it here to Hogwarts?" the blond asked as they started up the steps.

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "Hogwarts was the first place that I felt I belonged. That I had friends at. I'm very fond of it. And I feel I'm needed there. But I feel that I'm needed here, too. This is my homeland. My people need me. And my family's here. Also, I'm going to be taking the crown after I finish school, I have just two years to learn everything that I need to know. I don't feel I have enough time to get ready. And I can't afford to be unprepared. I can't disappoint my people."

Draco could feel Harry's conflict, and knew he had to say something comforting.

"You'll be ready. No matter what, you could never disappoint your people. You were born for this. You've proven time and again that you are capable of good leadership."

Harry nodded, his anxieties soothed for the moment.

The two boys walked up the large stone steps to the grand castle door. The guards standing on either side of the doors bowed low to Harry, and laid their hands upon the doors, their magic moving through the ancient wood, opening the doors effortlessly.

Harry and Draco strode inside, and stopped in front of Mull, who was waiting for them.

"Your Highness, welcome home," he bowed. "Master Malfoy, His Majesty is glad that you have decided to visit us."

"Where is my grandfather?" Harry asked, while Draco looked around the hall.

"He is waiting for you in his study, Your Highness," Mull answered.

"Very well," Harry nodded. "Schutz?"

His companion stepped forward.

"Sir?"

"Please take Draco's belongings up to his room, and then you are dismissed for a few hours. Go and see your mother. Tell her about Hogwarts," Harry smiled.

"Thank you, Sir," Schutz grinned and bowed, before leaving.

The prince turned to Draco.

"Shall we go?" he asked the boy, who was still staring around, fascinated.

"Yes," Draco replied.

They walked through the doors into the corridor, and made their way down towards the ballroom.

"I must say," Draco commented. "I like the colour scheme!"

Harry laughed.

"I thought that you would!"

They passed through the door into the ballroom. Draco stopped and looked around, wonder clear on his face.

"This is amazing!" he whispered.

"You should see it when there's a ball!" Harry chuckled, grabbing the blond and waltzing him across the floor.

"Hey!" Draco cried indignantly. "Malfoys do not take a female's position!"

He wriggled around in Harry's embrace, taking the lead position, continuing their dance.

"Are you sure about that?" Harry asked with a sly smirk. He swapped their positions again.

"I'm positive," Draco growled playfully, once more switching and leading Harry over to the foot of the stairs.

"Thank you for the dance, my lord," Harry inclined his head, laughing.

"The pleasure was mine, Your Highness," Draco bowed, also laughing.

They practically ran up the stairs and burst through the door on the balcony. Quickly, Harry led Draco down the hall and around several corners to his grandfather's study. Coming to a halt, Harry tapped gently on the door.

"Come in boys!" was the muffled reply.

The doors opened, and the teens entered.

"Harry! Welcome back!" Anblick swept around his desk and embraced his grandson.

"I'm glad to be back," Harry smiled. "I've missed the palace this past week."

"I know," a gentle smiled curved Anblick's lips. "Draco, I am pleased to meet you. You've been so good to Harry this week, and it's a delight to have you in my home."

"Your Majesty," Draco bowed. "I'm very grateful for your invitation. And I'm quickly finding that Harry is a great friend, and I'm proud to call him one."

"I'm proud, too," Harry said quietly.

Anblick beamed at the two boys.

"Let us go to dinner," he said. "I thought you had planned to come earlier, Harry. I suppose you got held up?"

"Yes, we were helping a friend," Harry smiled, his grandfather's arm around his shoulders.

"I thought so. I'm glad that you're fitting in."

They rounded several corners, walking into the informal dining room. Settling around the table, the three of them tucked in to a wonderful vegetable soup and warm bread rolls, all made in the palace kitchens. Following that, they savoured a fresh fruit salad. The talk over the table was light, Anblick told some stories from when he was a child, and Harry and Draco shared some of their childhood rivalry tales. There was much laughter, and the atmosphere was relaxed. Draco found that he felt as at home in the palace, despite having seen so little of it, as he did at Hogwarts. He could see why Harry was so happy here.

After dinner, Anblick suggested that Harry show Draco around the palace a bit more, before retiring. He reasoned that the blond could see the gardens another time. The two teens rose, and showed paid their respects to the king, before leaving the room. They had just reached the door when Anblick called out to them.

"Harry, I'm sorry about what happened with you and Ron," he said sadly. "He seemed like a nice boy, give him time, he may have a hot head, but I'm sure that he'll come around. As for Hermione, keep an open mind. I don't think that she will have abandoned you."

Harry nodded, and walked through the door with his blond friend.

They wandered around the palace for a while, but Harry noticed that Draco was rather quiet, none of his enthusiasm from earlier showing. As they stood outside Draco's room, Harry asked his friend what was wrong.

"Weasley and Granger came here over the holidays, didn't they?" Draco asked quietly.

"Yes," Harry was confused.

"You agreed with me today when I said that I was the first normal wizard to come here in years," Draco was angered. "Why did you lie to me?"

Harry was taken aback as he remembered.

"Draco, I didn't do it consciously," he explained. "I was trying not to think about them to be honest, and when they came, it was to witness my acceptance of my title. I was so busy with the ceremony, ball and procession, I only saw them properly for a few hours over the days they were here. I'm sorry, I should have remembered."

Draco sent his senses out towards Harry, and felt nothing but honesty flowing from the prince.

"It's ok," he gave a small smile. "I suppose I was just upset not to be the first one."

"You sure you're ok?" Harry made sure.

"Yes," Draco smiled.

"Ok, well my rooms around the corner if you need me," Harry pointed to his left. "Goodnight."

"Night, Your Highness," Draco grinned, and entered his lavish bedchamber.

Harry shook his head, and entered his own room, stripping, and gratefully sinking into the hot bath Schutz had prepared for him.

A/N: I think that I promised the visit to the orphanage this chapter, but it's going to have to wait. I struggled a bit with this. I don't know why, but I couldn't quite get Draco's entrance to the palace right. The rest's going to come a bit quicker now, I think.

Anyway, please review!

Love,

Len


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Harry Potter, and nor do I make any money from this story.

A/N: I am really sorry that I haven't updated this in so long! I just haven't been bothered to type the next chapter. I started, but wasn't happy with what I'd written, so I left it for a while. I'm really, really sorry, and I hope that you haven't given up on me!

Well, here's the next chapter!

**Ch. 15.**

The next morning, Harry and Draco enjoyed a leisurely breakfast before wandering around the palace gardens. Draco marvelled at the different sections. Some contained only flower beds surrounded by little cobblestone paths, other paths meandered around countless fountains. The lawns were a lush green, the orchard filled with dappled sunlight and the scattered statues stood tall and proud.

"These gardens are amazing!" the blond exclaimed again. "If only the manor was like this! I could've escaped my family for hours on end. We have one tiny maze and a bunch of not very well cared for lawns."

Harry felt a rush of sorrow on behalf of the boy next to him. He truly believed that he'd had a hard life, and hoped that he would soon talk about those things that pained him. Draco shot him a glance that told him the bond knew exactly what he was feeling, and Harry resolved to delight in the joy the Slytherin showed in the garden. The next glance the prince received sowed that Draco was pleased with the switch in Harry's emotions.

The hours in the gardens passed quickly, and soon they retreated into the palace for a light lunch, as they were to miss lunch proper, preparing for the inspection. After the meal, they both retreated to their rooms in order to shower and dress.

Harry donned a pair of black trousers, a white tunic and a back robe, edged in silver. The dragon pendant gleamed in the flickering light of the torches as he left his room and headed towards Draco's, Schutz following at a respectful distance. Draco answered the knock on his door immediately dressed in fine grey robes, shirt and dark grey trousers. His hair was immaculately combed, shining around his head like a halo. The three boys made their way down to the courtyard and the limo waiting for them.

Schutz held open the door, and Draco climbed in, followed by Harry. Sinking back into the cool, cream leather exterior, Harry began to fuss with his robes, smoothing them out, and fidjiting with the hems.

His companion climbed into the front, and the car set off, through the gates and down into the city.

Draco eyed Harry, senseing his nervousness.

"Stop worrying," he soothed. "You will do great. You're born for this, remember?"

"I just want to do right by my people," Harry sighed. "Those children need me to help them."

"And you will," Draco smiled. "I know it."

It didn't take long to reach the orphanage at the centre of the town, and as soon as the car stopped, Schutz climbed out and rounded the vehicle to open the door. Harry got out, eyeing the lined up children and carers. Draco emerged from the depths of the car behind him, and stood slightly behind and to the prince's right, Schutz taking his place to the left. Stepping forward, Harry nodded as the carers bowed and curtsied.

"Welcome to the orphanage, Your Highness," an elderly woman with rich auburn hair greeted him. "I am Alina, the Head Carer at the orphanage."

"A pleasure to meet you," Harry nodded at her, shaking her hand.

"And an honour to meet you, Your Highness," Alina motioned to the carers gathered behind her. "These are my collegues. We look after the children here."

"For that, I am grateful," Harry smiled. "Children are one of the most important things in the world."

He moved past the carers, towards the children, Draco and Schutz following behind him. The blond's senses were fully extended, and he was beginning to feel slightly ill from the nervousness radiating from the adults in the vicinity. As he neared the orphans, though, the emotions changed. His grey eyes snapped to the young brunette girl at the end of the line.

"That girl's lonely and scared," he breathed. "She's got no one to talk to."

Harry turned his head toards Draco almost imperceptively, yet made no sign of having heard him. They reached the girl, and Harry crouched to her level, smiling gently at the tiny beauty.

"Hello," he whispered. "I'm Harry."

"Hello, Your Highness," she curtsied. "I am Jenna."

"What's your favourite animal, Jenna?" Harry asked curiously.

"Puppies," was the quiet reply.

Harry smiled and drew his wand, conjuring a small, soft toy puppy.

"This is for you," he passed it to her. "Just a little someone to talk to if you need it."

Jenna hugged the toy to her, smiling broadly.

Satisfied, Draco turned his senses to the next child, murmuring the boy's emotions to the Prince as he stood up. Moving on, Harry crouched by him, talking and conjuring another toy.

It took a while, but eventually, the sapphire eyed boy had introduced himself to all the orphans, giving each of them a small gift. The large group moved inside the building, and Alina gave Harry's entourage the tour.

The Prince was keeping a neutral, yet pleasant expression, but his emotions told a different story. Draco feel his anger, and couldn't blame him for that. The orphanage was clearly too small, the number of children living there had grown, and the carers had failed to enlarge it sufficiently. Also, the inside was rather gloomy, and could do with redecorating.

Soon, they ended up sitting in the playroom with the children, Harry speaking to them about how they felt about living in the orphanage, and how they came to be there. The afternoon passed quickly, and as they left to return to the palace, Harry turned to Alina.

"Why did you not inform my grandfather about the children left in your care, who were orphaned by Voldemort," he asked.

"I assumed that those who had brought them here would have done that," she shrugged.

Harry nodded, and bade her goodbye, climbing into the car, shortly followed by Draco. The ride back to the palace was a tense, quiet one. Draco didn't want to interrupt Harry's thoughts, so he kept his own thoughts to himself. They arrived back at the palace, and Harry immediately made his way to his grandfather's study.

"The orphanage needs to be rebuilt, Grandfather," was his greeting. "I suggest we find a new spot on the edge of the city, where we can build another, bigger building, and have enough room on the plot to provide a playground for the children."

"That is a good idea, Harry," Anblick smiled. "We shall call the builders in tomorrow. Do you have an idea as to the layout of the building?"

"Actually, I do," Harry replied.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

After arriving back at the palace, Draco returned to his room to change. He was sitting in an armchair deep in though a couple of hours later when Schutz knocked on the door.

"His Highness is requesting your presence, sir," he called.

Draco followed the blond companion to Harry's rooms and entered at the command. The Prince was in his dressing room, pulling on a white t-shirt to go with his black jeans. At the flash of Harry's smooth chest, Draco felt his breath catch in his throat, and a flutter of attraction in his stomach. Ignoring it, he smiled at his friend.

"Today went well," he said. "You truly shine when here with your people. You're truly born for this job."

"Thanks," Harry smiled. "And thank you for today. You really helped me to connect with the children.

"I was thinking, actually," Draco started. "When you become king, if you need an advisor, I would gladly work for you in that role. Or any role. I know you will probably just keep your grandfather's advisor. I just feel so at home here."

"Thank you, Draco," Harry put a hand on his shoulder. "It is custom for each monarch to choose his or her own staff, and I believe that my grandfather's advisor is planning on retiring when I take over anyway. I would love you to work with me."

Draco smiled back, and the two of them made their way down to the dining roomto meet the king for dinner.

A/N: Well? Worth the wait, or not? Please review and let me know!

Love,

Len


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from this story.

A/N: Hey! Sorry it's been a while, I know I said I'd update sooner, but I just got promoted at work, and have been training for the new position. I promise I'll try harder! Anyway, please review, I love to know what you think!

**Ch. 16.**

Draco bolted upright in the middle of the night, gasping for breath.

"It was a dream, it was a dream, only a dream," he repeated quietly to himself, gripping his hair tightly.

Leaning back against the pillows, he tried to relax, but the nightmare was too fresh, and he found it impossible. Remembering Harry's promise that Draco could talk to him at any time, no matter what time it was, the blond rolled out of the soft double bed, and made his way across the dark room to the door.

The dim light burning in the corridor stung his eyes, and Draco blinked a few times before his eyes adjusted. Quickly, he made his way around the corner to Harry's room.

"Open," he commanded, and the doors opened silently before him.

The carpet muffled his bare feet, and the prince slept on as Draco approached the massive bed. Kneeling on the edge of the matress, the blond leaned over to gently shake Harry awake, but stilled at the peaceful, content air of the young prince. Staring at the relaxed features, Draco felt his fear drain away. Considering the situation carefully, Draco decided to take a chance, and carefully pulled the covers back, sliding gently in next to Harry. Shuffling up next to the other boy, Draco turned to face the prince, once more studying the handsome face.

Harry sighed, and shifted closer to Draco's warmth. A hand came to rest on the pillow between them, and after a slight hesitation, Draco laced his fingers through the other's. It didn't take long before he was soundly asleep.

--

Harry woke slowly, his eyes flickering open to see Draco's face inches from his own. Confused, the prince laid motionless for a moment, before carefully sitting up. Schutz, already dressed, was bustling around the room, doing his various chores.

"Good morning, Schutz," the royal greeted quietly. "Do you know how long Draco's been here?"

"Good morning Your Highness," his blond companion whispered. "No, he was here when I came in, so I would assume he has been there for a while."

Harry's sapphire eyes returned to the boy sleeping peacefully next to him.

"Wonder why he..?" shaking it off, knowing he would find out later, Harry gently disentangled his hand from the other's and slipped out of bed. "I'll take my shower and then meet with my grandfather for breakfast. Leave Draco asleep, and fetch him breakfast in bed when he wakes up. Let me know when he does, ok?"

"Yes sir," the blond Dragon Flame answered, bowing as Harry passed him.

Stepping into his bathroom, Harry shrugged off his bedclothes and switched the shower on, stepping under the warm spray with a sigh. It had come as quite a shock to wake up with someone next to him in bed. Not that he was mad at Draco, the blond had a reason for his actions, and truth be told, Harry rather liked waking up with a body next to his. It was comforting.

Once he was clean, the young prince stepped out, pulled a towel off the rack and dried off. Wrapping the towel around his waist, Harry moved out of the bathroom and into his dressing room. Pulling on a pair of black cotton pants and a loose white dress shirt, he toed on his shoes and wandered back out into his room. Schutz was tidying the bathroom and Draco was still asleep, so Harry stuck his head in there.

"I'm going now, look after him," he instructed.

Leaving the room with one last fond glance upon his sleeping friend, Harry walked downstairs to meet his grandfather.

--

"Your Highness, I'm sorry to interrupt, but Master Draco is awake," Schutz bowed to the two royals, who were sitting drinking tea. "He is having breakfast as you instructed."

"Sorry Grandad, I have to go see to Draco," Harry stood up, leaving his cup on the table. "He appears to have had a bad night."

"Of course, Harry," Anblick smiled at his grandson. "Don't forget that the builders are coming after lunch to discuss the plans for the new children's home."

"I won't forget," Harry bowed his head respectfully and left the room.

--

Draco's eyes flickered open, and for a moment he looked around, confused. Soon, he remembered what had happened last night, and he sat up, wide eyed, looking around for Harry. Realising that he was alone in the room, Draco started to climb out of the bed, only to stop as Schutz came in with a breakfast tray.

"His Highness has commanded me to give you breakfast in bed, sir," the blond inclined his head. "He would like for you to stay here until he arrives."

Placing the tray neatly across the Slytherin's lap, the Dragon Flame swiftly left the room in search of the prince.

Sighing, Draco lifted the lid on the tray, eyeing the selection of food carefully, before buttering a slice of steaming toast and biting into it. He never had much of an appetite the morning after a nightmare. Finishing the slice, he moved the tray and picked up the goblet of orange juice that had been charmed to stay upright until touched. Climbing out of the bed, he opened one of the french doors and stepped out onto Harry's balcony. Taking a sip of the sweet juice, he relished the slight breeze and swept his gaze across the lovely grounds spread out beneath him.

"I thought Schutz told you to stay in bed?" came an amused voice from behind him.

Jumping, the blond spun around to see Harry leaning casually against the doorframe.

"Harry! You scared me!" Draco put a hand over his heart.

"You didn't feel me coming?" Harry asked with a frown.

"No, I was too deep in thought, and I have most of my barriers up," the taller boy explained.

Harry stepped out onto the balcony with him, the door closing behind him. Through the glass, Draco could see Schutz tidying up the breakfast pots.

"Do you want to talk?" Harry asked gently, bringing his attention back to the prince.

"Yeah," the blond touched a hand to his temple. "I'm sorry for climbing into your bed last night. I just...I had a nightmare, and I was so scared and I couldn't get back to sleep. Then I remembered that you said to come to you at any time, so that's what I was going to do, but when I got to your room, you were so peaceful. You gave off this really calming feeling, and I got so relaxed, and I guess intoxicated, that I couldn't bear to part with the comfort you provided, so I just climbed in. I hope you're not too mad..."

He trailed off when he realised that he was rambling. Almost afraid of the reaction he would get, he glanced up at Harry. A wave of relief swept over him when he saw the gentle smile on the other boy's face.

"It's fine, Draco, I don't mind," Harry paused. He knew he couldn't push this. "Would you like to talk about your nightmare?"

Draco paused for a moment. The very thought terrified him. He'd never told anyone before. He always remained the strong one for his House, listening and helping the others with their problems. He'd never had anyone to go to before now. But, perhaps with Harry to share his job, he could finally open up. If he kept his barriers up and his empathy locked away while he talked, it might not be too bad. He put the goblet on the railing in case he dropped it from his shaking fingers.

"My father is not a nice man, as you know," he began slowly. "He was always very strict when I was a child. He had extremely high expectations from me. I had to constantly behave in the proper pureblood manner, and I very rarely got to play. It was only when father-Lucius was away on business that I ever had any fun. I had to be very careful to look impeccable when he returned, or I'd get punished for being dirty, and rolling in the muck like some 'filthy mudblood'. My father's punishments weren't exactly easy either. I'd get hit with the cane, and my lessons on proper behaviour would be increased.

"My mo-Narcissa is a very vain and selfish woman. When I was younger, she passed my care onto the Houselves until I was old enough to attract my father's notice and begin my lessons in pureblood life. Narcissa cared only about regaining her figure, maintaining her looks and shopping. She never cared about me, or took notice of the lack of childhood I was receiving.

"It was only after I started at Hogwarts that Lucius became really violent. He saw me as a disappointment because you always beat me at Quidditch and in some classes. He was especially angry when he found out I'd tried to become your friend. He saw it as a betrayal of his Lord."

Draco's grey eyes were glazed, and he shivered slightly as he spoke again.

"I don't really want to go into the specifics of what he's done to me over the years, just know that it was painful, and if it weren't for potions, I would be incredibly scarred. Especially now. He's gotten worse ever year, and more so since _He_ came back."

Harry wasn't sure what to say when his friend finished talking, but he knew he wouldn't let Lucius go unpunished. Oh yes, he would suffer for the pain he'd inflicted upon Draco. All the Death Eater parents would.

Another shiver from Draco unfroze Harry's body, and the prince stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the larger frame. Draco relaxed almost instantly, his own arms coming around Harry's waist.

"Don't worry, he won't touch you ever again," the royal whispered. "I won't let him. Together you and I can leave the memories in the past, and bring about a new, better future for you, yeah?"

"And the others, too," Draco mumbled into his neck. "We can't forget the others."

"No, I wouldn't," Harry's eyes stared out across the gardens. "I'll keep you all safe."

A/N: Well, I hope you liked that! Please review!

Love,

Len.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from this story.

A/N: Hey! Sorry it's been so long, I've been really busy with work and things at home. Also, I'm not very well, I'm getting better, but....This chapter took ages to write, several days in fact, but there may be a few mistakes because I keep stopping to cough my lungs up. So, sorry for any mistakes!

I tried to make this a bit longer to make up for the long delay, so I hope it's all ok for you!

Please let me know what you think! As always, I love to know your thoughts!

**Ch. 17.**

The days slowly passed into weeks, September into October. Harry received weekly owls from the builders, informing him of the progress made on the new children's home. Unfortunately, things were now at a standstill, as they were awaiting the shipment of stones, quarried by regular wizards from another island several miles away. The wizards were moving rather slowly, and the Dragon Flame were reluctant to bombard them with owls, in case they became stubborn and deliberately took their time.

Harry's friendship with Draco, however, was stronger than ever. The blond had crawled into Harry's bed twice since the visit to the palace, and Harry could tell that the events of the summer had affected Draco more than he let on, the threat posed in Theo's predictions causing more weight on his mind.

The young prince glanced up from the latest letter from his grandfather, to see a deep frown on Draco's face.

"Let's go for a walk, Draco," he suggested, folding the letter and passing it to Schutz, who was faithfully standing nearby.

Draco abandoned the book he wasn't really reading, and set off with the young prince.

It was a Saturday, and the two Slytherin's passed several students aimlessly wandering the corridors. They were silent, but it was a comfortable silence, the need to talk not felt by the two friends.

Draco glanced sideways at the raven-blue and red haired boy beside him.

Over the past few weeks, Draco's feelings had shifted from friendship to more where the prince was concerned. As a result, Draco's empathy had started to falter when he tried to feel Harry's emotions. It was a natural reaction, he'd never been able to fully feel the emotions of those he was emotionally close to. It had always made it harder to comfort Blaise and Pansy, but he'd always managed. This, however, was different. Harry's feelings were now almost completely shut off from him, it was only when he touched Harry that he had any kind of sense for him at all.

He'd once looked up the reason he couldn't feel those he loved, and found that it was a subconcsious thing. His consience felt bad that he could always tell how his loved ones were feeling, and therefore it placed barriers against them. There was no way around it. It scared Draco though, Blaise and Pansy were his best friends, he knew them well enough to be able to help them anyway, but Harry was new. Draco had never felt like this for anyone, and he was unsure of how to proceed with Harry. All he knew, was that if he didn't tell Harry soon, he was going to burst.

The two boys passed the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room, and Harry spotted a photograph of Cedric Diggory on the wall outside. It had been hung there over the summer after Cedric's death, to honour his memory. Harry stopped to look at it, and Draco moved up next to him.

"It's getting worse, Draco," Harry muttered. "He's getting stronger, both in himself and in the numbers of his followers. I can feel it."

The blond placed his hand carefully on Harry's arm and opened his senses fully. It wasn't much of a connection, and it would fade quickly as his feelings grew, but for now, it would be enough. A muted feeling of despair, anger and fear seeped across into his mind.

"I can't defeat him, Draco," Harry turned his head away. "I'm not strong enough."

"Harry look at me," the blond commanded softly. Sapphire eyes met his own grey ones. "Don't lose hope. You are strong enough. I believe in you."

"I couldn't even save Cedric!" Harry waved at the photo. "How am I supposed to save everyone if I can't save one person?"

"Cedric chose to take the cup with you, Harry," Draco whispered, having heard the full story from Snape, who knew it from Dumbledore. "You were fourteen years old, and blindsided by Voldemort. It wasn't your fault!"

"But-"

"No buts!" Draco was determined to stop Harry from blaming himself. "You can't save everyone! This is war, people are bound to get killed. You can't blame yourself for every single death! Besides, you were trying to do a good thing, sharing your glory with Cedric. I mean, the Sorting Hat has been going on at us for two years about uniting..."

He trailed off as a shock came to him through the emotional connection he'd forged with the prince. Harry glanced up sharply, and Draco could see an idea forming behind the beautiful blue eyes.

The young royal suddenly threw his arms around Draco's neck, planting a firm kiss on his cheek. Draco couldn't do anything but stare straight ahead in shock at the feel of soft lips on his cheek. Harry pulled back, his hands settling to cup the blond's jaw gently.

"You, Draco, are a genius!" he grinned.

Stepping away, Harry pulled the dragon pendant out from under his shirt, gripping it tightly in his hand.

"I have to speak to my grandfather!" the excited Dragon Flame told the empath. "Take me home."

He disappeared in a swirl of colour, and Draco was left gazing at thin air in wonder. Up ahead, Pansy and Blaise turned the corner, and the girl took one look at him and knew immediately what had happened. Blaise on the other hand, wasn't as attuned as Pansy.

"What's up Draco? You look kind of spaced," the Italian boy's lips were twitching with mirth.

"Harry kissed me," the blond's fingers were pressed gently to the spot, the skin beneath the slim digits tingling.

"Ah, that explains it," Blaise nodded.

Draco snapped to attention.

"Explains what?" he asked suspiciously.

"The dumbfounded expression you were just wearing," his friend replied.

"Very funny," Draco sniffed, turning on the spot to join the two on their way back to the common room.

A few moments later, he became aware that Pansy was watching him intently.

"What is it?" he asked, confused by the contemplative look on her face.

"I was just thinking that you should ask Harry out," the girl shrugged. "You might get a better response than you think you will."

"I might," Draco conceeded. "I just think that now's not the right time."

"Well, don't leave it too long, Draco dear," the brunette warned as they reached the common room entrance. "Someone less suited to His Highness might pluck up the courage to ask first, and then who knows how long you'll have to wait for another chance?"

With that, she turned, gave the password and left for the girl's dormitories.

"Do you really think that someone will ask Harry out if I don't?" Draco asked Blaise quietly.

"He is very hansome, I suppose," Blaise was clearly choosing his words carefully. "Not to mention powerful and caring. He is, essentially, desirable. So yes, it is possible that someone will ask him soon."

"I just can't tell him yet," Draco sighed. "I don't think it will go down well, especially with his current state of mind."

"What do you mean?" Blaise was intrigued.

"He's convinced that he's going to lose the war. That he's not strong enough to defeat Voldemort," Draco replied.

"He's our age, Draco," Blaise put a hand on the other boy's shoulder. "It must be a terrible burden. Not only to be a future king, but also the Saviour. He's bound to be frightened. He can't be expected to always be brave. Give him the support he needs, and soon he'll realise his strength."

"Perhaps," the blond bowed his head, and moved off to the dormitory to think.

"Where's His Royal Highness?" Schutz asked from the letter he was writing to his mother as Draco entered the dormitory.

"He had an idea, and has gone to visit the King," the blond replied, flopping onto his bed. "It was rather sudden."

"His Highness has always been spontaneous. It's endearing," Schutz studied the boy who had quickly become his prince's best friend. "I will leave you to your thoughts."

Quietly, he picked up his things and left the room, Draco smiling to him in thanks.

----

A few hours later, Harry still hadn't returned, and Draco had decided to try to get a better idea as to how the prince felt, before confessing his feelings. If he couldn't get a sense of the other's thoughts after a few weeks, then he would make a move.

He sat with Blaise and Pansy during dinner, and at the end, when they stood to return to the dungeons, Draco turned to find himself face-to-face with Hermione Granger. Blinking, suprised, he greeted her warmly.

"Hello, Hermione."

He clearly remembered the day that the girl had come to him and Harry in the library after they came back from the palace.

// _FLASHBACK _//

_"I just want to get that book my grandfather mentioned," Harry told Draco as he pushed the door to the library open. "It sounds really helpful when it comes to live transfiguration."_

_"Ok," the blond nodded and followed his friend._

_The prince had just checked the book out, and was pushing it into his bag when someone cleared their throat softly in front of them. Harry looked up, and Draco tore his eyes off the beautiful boy to see Hermione Granger standing in front of them._

_Stepping back, he let Harry take over the interaction with the girl._

_"Hermione," the ex-Gryffindor nodded stiffly, sounding unsure of his position with her._

_"Can we...sit down?" Hermione gestured to a table covered in books and rolls of parchment, where she'd obviously been sitting before she approached them. She, too, sounded insecure._

_Harry glanced at Draco, who opened his senses and extended towards the bookworm. She was radiating fear and sadness, along with a fiercly burning frustration, but the Malfoy heir could feel no malice in her intent. Nodding slightly to Harry, Draco moved to take a seat, the other boy and the girl following his lead._

_They sat in silence for a minute, the bushy haired girl fiddling with a quill. Finally, Hermione took a deep breath, and began._

_"Harry...I..." she trailed off for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "I didn't, and still don't, agree with Ron about your re-Sorting. I always knew that there was a little Slytherin in you._

_"I've stayed away from you this week because I was trying to cool Ron down, to make him see that you are still the same person. He won't see it, and he gets really angry when I talk about you."_

_She leaned forward, her face earnest._

_"I don't want to lose Ron as a friend, so I've stopped pushing it, hoping he'll come around on his own. But I don't want to lose you either. You're the brother I never had, Harry. Please tell me we're still friends!"_

_The prince sat for a moment, thinking over her words. Smiling, he stood up, leaned over and cupped Hermione's face in his hands, softly kissing her forehead._

_Draco frowned as jealousy surged briefly through him. He knew he found Harry attractive, but where had that come from?_

_Next to him, Harry sat down._

_"Of course we're still friends, Hermione!" he grinned. "I wouldn't accept anything less!"_

_The conversation continued, Harry describing his weekend vistit to the palace, as Draco sat lost in the thoughts and emotions swirling through him._

// _END FLASHBACK _//

"Good evening, Draco," the Gryffindor replied. "Is Harry alright? Where is he?"

"He has gone back to the palace for a meeting with his grandfather," the blond replied. "He had an idea, something to do with the war."

"Why aren't you with him, though?" Hermione asked Schutz, who was standing behind Draco's shoulder.

"His Royal Highness left rather suddenly," the brown eyed boy answered. "He had dismissed me for a break while he went for a walk with Draco, he left during that time, without returning to the common room."

Hermione nodded.

"Well, I suppose I'd better go," the girl glanced over her shoulder to a glaring Ron across the hall. "I'll speak to Harry whenever he gets back. I want to borrow a book I found in the palace library, if he'll let me."

"I'm sure he will," Draco smiled. "Goodnight Hermione."

"Night, Draco," the girl answered, turning to go back to her housemates.

----

Back in the dorms, Draco decided to have an early night and headed to the shower as Schutz went to see if Harry had returned.

After a long, relaxing shower, Draco returned to the dorm to find Schutz turning down the sheets to his bed and placing a Dragon Flame heating charm on the bed.

"Schutz, what are you doing?" the blond asked, pulling on the pyjama pants that the companion had laid out on the bedside chair.

"Preparing your bed, Draco," the blond answered, off-handedly.

"Why?" the Malfoy frowned. "You're Harry's companion, not mine."

"His Highness has not yet returned from the palace," Schutz turned around to gaze steadily into grey eyes. "I have prepared his bath and bedchamber, and placed heating charms on both. I'm now free to attend to you."

"Why would you want to though?" Draco couldn't understand.

"Because you are my friend," came the steady reply. "And also because Harry asked me to look after you, that morning in the palace when you crawled into his bed. He only said it in passing, and meant only for that time, because you were clearly upset to have taken that action, but I have decided to continue in my care of you. Harry cares for you, and so I must ensure that you are well. Is there anything else you require?"

"No, thank you," Draco answered, stunned.

"Very well," Schutz gave a small bow. "I'll leave you to your rest. Goodnight."

"Night," Draco watched the other boy leave, before crawling into the warm sheets.

So that was the reason Schutz had suddenly started to pay more attention to him. Every morning, he had woken to find his school uniform ready by the side of his bed, and when he came back from the showers, he always found his bed freshly made. He'd wondered about this sudden turn of events, but had never had the chance to ask Schutz about his actions.

----

It was several hours later that Draco was shaken awake by an excited Dragon Flame.

"Draco!" the boy whispered. "You are a genius! My grandfather agreed! Everything's set! I can't believe I never thought of it before!"

"Thought of what?" Draco asked, still half asleep.

""You'll see on Friday!" Harry replied. "Thank you, for giving me the idea, I mean!"

"Harry, if you're not going to tell me what you're planning, go to bed," the blond moaned, rolling over.

"Ok, night!" Harry squeezed his hand and leapt gracefully off the bed.

"Night," Draco mumbled, already dropping back off.

He'd worry about whatever crazy plan Harry had in store in the morning, when he was more awake.

A/N: Well, I hope that was ok! Please let me know what you think!

Love,

Len


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Harry Potter, nor do I make and money from this story.

A/N: Hi! I know it's been a while, but I've been busy. There have been a lot of things going on at work. I know that's not really an excuse, but I just haven't had time to write. But, hopefully, there will be more updates on the other fics coming too. I'm working on it, honest!

Anyway, let me know what you think! On with the show!

**Ch. 18.**

The next morning dawned grey and ominous, but Harry's face sported a grin that could have lit up the sky.

"Why are you so happy?" Blaise asked, eyeing the royal.

"Oh, you know, just...stuff," Harry shrugged.

"He's up to something, and he won't tell me what," Draco clarified for the confused looking Italian boy.

"Oh," Blaise gave the raven blue and red haired boy a strange look.

"I sense...something...something good in the near future," Theo's gaze was locked on midair, his eyes hazy as he tried to sense what was coming.

All eyes snapped back to Harry, and the Dragon Flame gave them an innocent stare.

"He's right," was all he said in response.

There was a multitude of eye rolling in the vicinity, and Harry sniggered.

A flash of fire over the teacher's table silenced everyone in the great hall, as all eyes turned to watch as Dumbledore opened the expensive parchment that fluttered, unsinged, to the table in front of him. The aged headmaster read the elegant script that flowed across the letter, and glanced up at Harry when he was done, his blue eyes twinkling madly. Summoning parchment, ink and a quill, he replied to the sender, and called for Fawkes to deliver the message.

Whispers filled the great hall, as the students speculated the contents of the obviously pleasing letter. The Slytherins all turned to the prince for information, but maddeningly, Harry was pretending to be absorbed in his porridge. Schutz was openly smirking at the prince's enjoyment of the others' frustration, and even Draco was smiling inwardly, happy that Harry was happy.

Only a few minutes passed before another flash of fire signalled the arrival of a second letter. Dumbledore picked it up, read it and smiled, the twinkle in his eyes now almost blinding. Standing, he cleared his throat, though he already held the attention of every student and teacher in the room.

"As you all know, on Friday it will be Halloween, and as usual, we will be holding a feast," he announced. "However, this year will be slightly different. We will be receiving guests, and as such, all afternoon classes will be cancelled in order for you to prepare. You will need to wear formal clothes, and on saturday, we will be holding a dance in celebration."

Once again, a buzz of conversation filled the air, girls eargerly discussing what they were going to wear, boys groaning over the prospect of a formal dance. Even the teachers were leaning forwards, clamouring to discover the reason for Dumbledore's sudden decision.

----

Friday arrived with a heavy cloud of anticipation in the air. No one had managed to find out who the mysterious guests were, not even Draco, though not for lack of trying. Harry had remained smugly tight-lipped, and several of his housemates were playfully annoyed with him. Only Hermione had guessed who was coming to the castle, and she had an idea of why, but she refused to tell anyone, respecting Harry's secret and allowing him his fun.

The school was oddly quiet in the afternoon, with all the students locked inside their common rooms getting ready. Among them, in his seperate room, Harry and Schutz were putting the finishing touches to the young prince's outfit. Wearing a black velvet robe, well cut black trousers and a white silk tunic, Harry looked every inch the future king he was. The silver circlet with a band of diamonds running through it only completed the look. Schutz was kneeling on the carpeted floor in his official uniform, straightening Harry's hem when a note appeared in a flash of flame, the parchment fluttering gracefully into the prince's outstretched palm.

Scanning it, he turned to his now standing companion.

"They're here, waiting in an antechamber off the entrance hall. I'll go to meet them. Go and see if Draco needs any help, and I'll see you at the feast," he said.

"Yes, Your Highness," the blond bowed and made his way to the dormitory as Harry fire-apparated away to greet the guests.

----

Draco had just shrugged into his new dark green robes as the companion to the prince came in, instantly kneeling and straightening his hem. Used to this now, he glanced down at the other boy.

"Shouldn't you be tending to Harry?" he asked.

"His Royal Highness has already departed to greet the guests. He requested that I come to serve you now," came the reply.

"I see," Draco ran a comb through his silky locks and took one last glance in the mirror. "I think I'm ready now."

"Very well, sir," Schutz bowed slightly. "Should we leave?"

Seeing as the other boys were ready, the Slytherins trooped out into the common room to find the sixth year girls waiting for them.

"And I thought girls were meant to take longer in getting ready?" Pansy teased as they made their way up to the great hall.

They entered the huge room, taking in the changes in almost awe. Absent were the usual bats, though the pumpkins still floated in the air, housing the candles that lit the area. Also, the benches at the House tables had vanished, replaced with individual chairs. The Slytherin table had been extended, and a larger, grander chair was seated right where the extension began. Knowing that this seat was meant for Harry, the students took their seats on the House table side, leaving the extension free. Draco took the chair directly beside Harry's as had become the custom.

Glancing to the front of the room, Draco saw that the teachers were seated at two tables running along the front of the dais where they usually sat, a gap leading up the centre of the steps directly in the middle of the two. The Head's chair was still at the top table, along with a row of equally grand chairs. Banners displaying the school crest hung from the ceiling above them.

Opening his senses briefly, Draco felt the curiosity of the students, along with their excitement. Something important was obviously happening at Hogwarts.

As soon as the House tables were filled (Draco noted that only Slytherin and some of the students from the older pureblood families had had the sense to wear robes, everyone else was dressed in smart-casual muggle clothing, though Hermione had chosen a lovely satin evening gown), Dumbledore stepped through from an antechamber behind what was usually the staff table, and stood in front of his chair.

"Students!" he called, raising his hands. "Please stand to welcome King Anblick, his grandson Prince Harry, and the nobility of the Dragon Flame, joining us in our feast, and here to engage in talks to form an alliance against Lord Voldemort!"

As commanded, the students stood as one, turning to watch as the doors opened, and Anblick swept down the aisle in flowing purple robes, his crown gleaming on his head. Harry strode beside him, elegant and strong, the pure picture of beauty. Draco's breath caught in his throat as he watched the object of his affections and his effortless nobility.

Behind the two royals came the Lords and Ladies of the Dragon Flame, and their children, Rosam gliding beside her mother in a lavendar dress, her golden curls swept back with jewelled combs.

As they reached the head of the extended Slytherin table, Harry swept around the corner and back down to his chair, standing tall beside Draco, Rosam on his other side, the others finding themselves places. Anblick and the nobles carried on, swiflty mounting the steps and finding places along the top table, the king next to Dumbledore. Making a welcoming gesture, Anblick sat, everyone else in the room following his example.

The food was sent up from the kitchens and everyone began to tuck in to the delicious feast.

"So this is what you've been so smug about all week," Draco muttered in a low voice to the prince beside him. "You've set up talks for an alliance between the Dragon Flame and wizarding kind. Very clever. We'll stand a better chance together rather than separate."

"Not just between the two, Draco," sapphire eyes caught and held stormy grey. "Grandfather is here to ally with the Order of Phoenix, and the Minister will also attend tomorrow's talks, to ally us with the Ministry. Grandfather has also sent letters to the leaders of the other magical creatures to invite them to talks. The more allies we have, the less there will be for Voldemort to sway to his side. Hopefully, we'll end up outnumbering him and his army. That way, we're almost guaranteed victory."

Draco stared at his crush for a moment longer.

"That's brilliant, Harry!" he breathed. "I don't know why you doubt yourself so much. You're going to be an amazing king."

"Thank you," the other boy blushed.

"Blushing, Your Highness?" came an amused voice from across the table. "What sweet nothings could that handsome blond be whispering into your ear to provoke such a response?"

The two boys looked towards the speaker, Harry laughing merrily.

"Draco and I were just discussing the tactical advantage these alliance talks will bring us, Mikal," the prince responded. "He was saying that it was a good idea."

"It was," Rosam nodded, joining the conversation between mouthfuls. "Not only will this aid us during this time of war, but in any future occasions."

"Thank you, but Draco provided the inspiration," Harry looked fondly back at the blond. "Without him, I would still be feeling sorry for myself."

Draco met Harry's eyes and smiled softly.

"We all need a little reassurance and comfort sometimes," he whispered.

The two stared into each other's eyes for a moment, getting lost in the emotions and thoughts they could see there. A throat cleared across the table, and Harry snapped out of his trance.

"Er, Draco, everyone, this is my grandfather's nephew's son, Mikal," Harry made the introduction hastily, while Draco admired the flush on his cheeks out of the corner of his eye. "He's next in line for the throne, after me."

"A pleasure to meet you all," Mikal inclined his head.

The rest of the meal went smoothly, and afterwards, the nobility retired to their guest rooms, as the students returned to their dormitories. Harry escorted Rosam, Draco walking on his other side, their shoulders brushing gently. Behind them, Pansy rolled her eyes at their obliviousness, turning to make a comment to Blaise, only to find him trailing behind, engrossed in a quiet conversation with Theodore. Shaking her head, she strolled in amused silence.

----

Saturday dawned, the Slytherins venturing out of their common rooms only to eat breakfast and lunch. They spent the rest of the day sitting and chatting, playing quiet games of chess, or studying while waiting for the prince to return from the talks, all eager for the news he would bring.

It was mid afternoon, and some of the girls had slipped away to start their preparations for that evening's dance when Harry sauntered through the entrance, looking like the cat who ate the cream and the canary. Draco, who was sitting on the couch, helping a second year boy with his potions homework, jumped up and hurried over to him.

"Well?" he asked. "How did it go?"

"The alliances are struck!" Harry cried joyfully, throwing himself into Draco's arms. "It was amazing! It felt like a real triumph! I'm finally doing something to further the war cause. Normally, I'm shut out until I'm thrown into some life or death situation. Now I feel more in control."

"I told you you would do well," Draco buried his face into Harry's hair, the bare-headed prince smelling fresh and so enticing. "I know you're going to win."

"Thank you," Harry whispered, drawing back, and accepting the congratulations of several Slytherins in the near vicinity. "Now, shouldn't we all be getting ready? We must look our best for tonight!"

----

A buzz of conversation filled the air as the Slytherins, led by Harry, entered the transformed great hall. As in fourth year, the long House tables had been cleared away and replaced by smaller round tables. From the enchanted ceiling hung banners displaying the Dragon Flame crest of a silver dragon in flight upon a red background, interspersed with Hogwarts ones. The walls had been charmed to shimmer with a pearly sheen, and a large square of the floor was charmed silver. Overhead, the thousands of candles that lit the room were linked together by swirls of fire, obviously the work of a Dragon Flame enchantment. The overall effect was staggering, a true fairytale palace.

Harry fitted into the room perfectly, the magnificent prince, dressed richly in a tunic and robe of the deepest red, and fitted trousers of a rich black material. A circlet of silver, with rubies designed to look like a circle of flames running around it sat snugly upon his head. The streaks in his hair stood out in contrast with the blue-black, which seemed darker next to the shining silver. All who saw him knew in that moment that Harry Potter would be the greatest Dragon Flame to ever live.

Anblick was already sitting at a table with Dumbledore and Minister Scrimgeour, and the prince excused himself, hurrying over to speak with them briefly, before returning to his friends.

Soon, the party was underway, with everyone enjoying the sit down meal before the opening dance.

"Looks like Granger and Weasley are having an argument," Millicent observed, her eyes locked on the table holding the sixth year Gryffindors.

Everyone turned to look, and sure enough, Hermione and Ron were holding a fierce, yet whispered, conversation, Hermione's face contorted with anger. Shaking his head in amusement, Harry turned back to his meal, starting a friendly discussion about the benefits of fresh mandrake leaves versus dried ones. He watched in fascination as Draco's face came alive, potions being his favourite -and best- subject. The blond, in his expensive dark grey velvet robes and lighter grey shirt, silky strands of hair falling across sparkling eyes, was truly a sight to behold. Harry longed to reach out and touch the other, before remembering himself, and pulling his emotions in line. Draco didn't seem to notice the fluctuation in his feelings, and Harry wondered if he had all of his barriers up. That would be unusual for Draco, as he liked to have an idea of the atmosphere he found himself in. Another thought popped into the prince's head, and he found himself wondering if Draco could sense attraction, but not for specific people. Perhaps he just thought that Harry felt an attraction to someone, but had no idea of who. That would be helpful, but Harry would still have to be careful not to let his feelings spark around his friend. Draco was anything but stupid, and would easily figure out that Harry felt attraction the most around the blond.

The meal finally drew to an end, and the soft strains of a waltz echoed around the hall. Everyone moved to the dancefloor, where Anblick was standing with Lady Helena, and Harry moved out to join them, leading Rosam on his arm. The two royals began to lead the women around the floor, and moments into the dance, others began gliding out onto the gleaming floor.

Harry spotted Hermione dancing with Neville on the other side of the crowd over Rosam's shoulder, and steered his cousin in her direction. The dance ended, and Harry inclined his head to his curtseying cousin. Turning, he held his hand out to his friend.

"May I have this dance, Miss Granger?" he smiled.

"It would be my pleasure, Your Royal Highness," the girl dropped a curtsey and took his hand.

Sweeping her off into a fast-paced twirling dance, Harry adopted a stern expression.

"So, why have you not come to the party with Ron?" he asked.

"I did," the girl protested.

"Then why are you not dancing with him?" Harry asked. "I saw you fighting during the meal."

"He's just being stubborn as usual," Hermione blew out her breath, annoyed. "He's refusing to see that the Slytherins aren't all on Voldemort's side. He's jealous, really, that the nobles sat at the Slytherin table last night. Says it's proof that the Slytherins are lying and corrupting the Light side."

"Doesn't he realise that they were sitting with me?" Harry asked, incredulous. "There clearly wasn't enough room at the top table, so the decision was taken that we teenagers would sit with my House."

"I know that, and so do most of the others," Hermione huffed. "It's just Ron, being childish."

"Still reckon he'll come around?" despite all the problems Ron had caused, Harry didn't want to be at odds with him. Even if their friendship could never be te same, it felt too strange to fight constantly.

"To be honest," the Gryffindor bit her lip. "I'm not sure. He just refuses to listen."

"It's ok," the prince reassured her. "Don't push him. He'll come around if and when he comes around."

They finished their dance, and separated with a bow and a curtsey. Seamus stepped up to whirl Hermione away, but before she disappeared into the crowd, Harry took the opportunity to call out to her once more.

"Pink suits you, 'Mione!"

She grinned in response, and in a flash of delicate rose pink, disappeared.

"Would you honour me with a dance, Your Highness?" a familiar voice sounded behind him, and Harry turned with a smile.

"Why, I would love to, Mr. Malfoy," he answered, taking the proffered hand.

Sinking into Draco's strong arms, Harry felt a flash of contentment. For the second time today, he was being held against the blond's chest, breathing in his familiar scent, and getting to study his flawless face in close quarters. It was a slower dance, too, so he had the chance to appreciate the situation.

On the side of the dance floor, Pansy turned to say something to Blaise, only to find him staring at the table they were sitting at earlier, watching Theo intently.

"Oh, go and ask him to dance, for goodness' sake!" she snapped, annoyed at all the potential couples dancing around each other.

"I'd love to, but I have to be careful with him," Blaise moaned, agonised over his secret love. "He's so fragile."

"I'm sure a few dances won't hurt him," Pansy placed a gentle hand on the Italian boy's shoulder. "In fact, it might take his mind off whatever he's sensing."

"You're right," Blaise took a deep breath. "Let's see if any of Harry's ex-Gryffindor bravery has rubbed off on me."

He made his way over to talk to the thin, dark haired boy, and Pansy turned back to look at Harry and Draco.

"I think it's deserted even him," she muttered.

"His Highness and young Master Malfoy make a good couple, don't they?" came a velvety voice from behind her.

The blond girl jumped, and spun around, her elegant black dress swirling around her ankles.

"My Lord," she greeted Mikal with a smile. "They would if they actually admitted their feelings for each other. Draco doesn't want to tell Harry because he thinks Harry's too preoccupied with the war and wouldn't take kindly to a relationship, like it would be too much of a strain. Harry doesn't want to tell Draco because he thinks he doesn't feel the same! It's ridiculous, and it's giving me a headache!"

"Perhaps we could cure that," Mikal bowed slightly. "Would you honour me with a dance, my lady?"

"I would be delighted, My Lord," Pansy took the boy's hand, and allowed him to lead her out into the crowd.

The night wore on, and the formal music was replaced with more modern fare, and the adult nobility slowly slipped away, leaving the teens to their party. They danced long into the night, finally stumbling into their beds in the early hours of the morning, dreaming of dances and their secret sweethearts.

A/N: Well, I hope that was ok for you! A little more on Draco's feelings for Harry, a bit on Harry's feelings for Draco, some expansion on Blaise and Theo, and a few hints on Pansy's power! Please review! I'd love to know your thoughts!

Love,

Len


End file.
